deseo olvidarte
by prinsesita100
Summary: las chicas se fueron de konoha por el simple echo de que no soportaban ver a sus respectivos novios no despues de su engaño, pero algun dia tendrian que regresar no? tenian que encontrar un hogar estable para ellas y para sus hijos? S/S N/H I/S T/N
1. Chapter 1

Todos tienen 18 años sasuke regreso a la aldea después de haber matado a su hermano todos el konoha lo perdono ya que mato a dos amenazas clase S (orochimaru y itachi) aun que aun así lo vigilaron varios ABUS y lo obligaron a hacer servicios sociales, por lo demás lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos en especial cierta ninja de pelo rosado.

**Punto de vista de sakura**

Me levante como siempre _temprano _no me malinterpreten amo ayudar en el hospital pero a veces quisiera dormir mis 8 horas al día! Bueno por lo menos veré a sasuke-kun saliendo, apenas puedo creer que llevamos 1 año de novios (sakura no es la habitual fangirl eso me saca de quicio)

**Flashback**

-sakura necesito hablar contigo después del entrenamiento-dijo sasuke con su habitual cara (ósea sin emociones)

-claro- Y se fue dejando a una sakura confundida _que querrá? _Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-sakura-channnnnnnnnnnn- dijo naruto mas bien grito naruto –que quería el teme?-

-no se solo me dijo que quería hablar con migo-

-queeeeeeee? Maldito teme pero no me va a ganar-

Y se fue gritando hinata-channnnnn dejando a una más confundida sakura,

-me he… quedado sola – _no pues con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos?_

Puff

-yo- decía un hombre de cabello plateado y solo un ojo visible

-perdón por llegar tarde pero me perdí en el bosque de la vida –

**Silencio**

El peliplata abrió los ojos extrañados por no escuchar su habitual MENTIROSO cortesía de naruto

Y ver que solo estaba la sakura

-y los demás?-pregunto extrañado

-nos abandonaron-

Un aura deprimida rodio a nuestros dos ninjas

-mendigos mira que dejarnos así son unos malagradecidos- gritaba kakashi con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero no los necesitamos kakashi-sensei desde ahora solo estaremos nosotros dos- grito sakura tratando de animarlo

-sakura- gritaba kakashi desapareciendo las lagrimas mágicamente y en su lugar estreñitas en los ojos digo estrellitas en su ojo (es que el otro no se ve a si que no se si ese también -.-)

-kakashi-sensei- gritaba cuando se tomados de la mano a la altura de la cara

-sakura-

-kakashi-sensei-

-sakura- un fondo de las montañas al amanecer aparesio (para que no copie tanto jeje)

-hee kakashi-sensei? si se esta dando cuenta que les estamos copiando a lee y gai?

**silencio**

- cof cof entonces solo entrenaremos tu y yo- dijo kakashi ya separados

-haiiii-

Y los dos se pusieron en posición de combate

-no seré suave- advirtió kakashi

-ni yo- se escucho la vos de sakura por detrás de su espalda

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento

Fue al bosque a encontrarse con sasuke –kun al terminar el entrenamiento

-que pasa sasuke por que querías hablar con migo?-

-hm- (todos sabemos quien dijo eso)

-mira sasuke e tenido un día muy pesado así que horita no tengo tiempo para tu habitual hm así que si no tienes nada que decirme me voy- dijo sakura ya enojada ya se avía dado la media vuelta para irse cuando sintió que algo la sostenía de la muñeca volteo y se topo con los ojos azabaches que ella tanto soñaban y adoraba

-voy a ir al punto, tu sabes que no soy de muchas palabras ni se me expresar y eso no va a cambiar, pero cuando estoy contigo quiero protegerte de todo y de todos que cuando sonríes siento como mi corazón se acelera, que cuando miro ese brillo especial que poseen tus ojos quiero que nadie mas aparte de mi te mire y no se como ni cuando , me enamore de ti- (aaaaa a que eso fue romántico ya solo me falto las flores pero creo que para sasuke seria demasiado)

No sabia que hacer si gritar, llorar o reír y ise lo primero que se me ocurrió **besarlo **

El sabor era amargado pero delicioso ese fue el primer beso de muchos que compartí con el

**Fin de flashback**

Me habré ganado el odio de el 99% de la población femenina _y la de algunos hombres_ (1%= sakura, ino, hinata, teten y diria que yo, pero yo pertenezco al 99% vamos quien no la envidiaria por tener ese papazote por novio?) pero no me arrepiento de estar a su lado y hoy lo celebrarían ya que hoy es nuestro aniversario de 1 año de novios me avía citado en la noche en el bosque de konoha dijo que tenia una sorpresa…

Volteo a ver el reloj y…

-kiaaaaa ya se me hizo tardísimo, Tsunade tendrá mi cabeza- un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al pensar en eso

Y sin más corrí como si la vida se fuera en eso… corrección corrí ya que mi vida dependía de eso

(Nunca quiero tener una maestra así soy demasiado joven y hermosa como para morir)

**Fin de punto de vista de sakura **

**Punto de vista de hinata**

Hoy pase una hermosa noche (no es lo que creen pervertidos) en mis sueños recordé como me ise novia de naruto (que hoy es el día de los recuerdos o que?)

**Flashback **

Estaba en el campo de entrenamientos con mi equipo cuando escuche que una persona gritaba un teme y luego mi nombre

-hinata-channnnnnnnn- voltee y vi a naruto corriendo a mi dirección _ dios mió esta tan guapo viene a mi dirección ni se te ocurra desmayarte hinata _sentía como me empezaba a subir la sangra a la cara

-hola hinata-chan ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué estas tan roja? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes bien? Hinata-chan no deberías entrenar si te sientes mal te podría hacer daño ¿quieres que te traiga algo? estas…- y seguía y seguía hablando y hablando y quien sabe como llego al tema del ramen

Pero hinata no oía nada por estar pensando en lo lindo que se ve cuando habla de ramen o cuando grita (solo a hinata se le ase lindo eso) pero cuando escucho su nombre volvió a la realidad, -hinata-chan? Estas ahí?- si era naruto que ya se estaba preocupando de que hinata que no había dicho nada _habla idiota_ –aa h-ai naru-to-kuun-

-Me alegra por que ya me estaba preocupando- _kiaaaa se preocupa por mi XD_

-hee hinata etto ya que estamos solos quería preguntarte algo- _kiaaa se ve tan lindo sonrojado… espera sonrojado?_ Se pregunto extrañada nuestra peliazul

-pee-rro naruto – kuun noo eest-ammos so-no alcanzo a terminar cuando vio los puntitos de donde debería estar su equipo _traidores_

-desias hinata?

-nada-

-bueno yo te quería decir si- un suspiro rápido

-quebdeyeisnoqesasbcstrepso-

-hee?-

Otro respiro

-quiero decirte que cuando veo tus ojos me pierdo que cuando sonríes tímidamente me quedo embobado que cuando me miras no quiero despegarme de ti que cuando pronuncias mi nombre siento que soy feliz hinata te amo y te amare no importa que digas no a la siguiente pregunta nunca te voy a odiar hinata, quieres ser mi novia?- y le dio una sonrisa sincera

(No ahora si me inspire)

Hinata empezó a llorar

_Como pudiste creer que alguien tan hermosa como hinata se fijaría en ti solo eres un moustro naruto nadie te puede amar, hasta la hiciste llorar _pensaba tristemente naruto

-no hinata no llores por favor no te preocupes si dices que no, no hay problema seguiremos siendo amig – fu interrumpido

-sii-

-si lo suponía, ya sabia que no podías amar a alguien como yo notepre, espera dijiste que si? Pero entonces por que lloras? - un brillo de esperanza se noto en esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban

-naruto lloro por que desde que tengo memoria me enamore de ti, de esos ojos azules profundos que siento que me pierdo, de ese gran corazón tan nobles y brillante que posees, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces soñaba que me amabas y cuando despertaba sentía un gran vació en mi corazón, naruto lloro de alegría y de tristeza, de alegría por oírte decir esas palabras, de tristeza por que tengo miedo de despertar, por favor naruto si esto es un sueño no quiero despertarme no dejes que me despierte- lo ultimo que recordó fue que dos grandes brazos la abrasaban con toda la ternura del mundo y de un gran sabor dulce en sus labios, si naruto la estaba besando con amor y ternura poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquel beso _no te desmayes ahora hinata_

-ves que esto es real-dijo naruto abriendo los ojos poco a poco

-heeee hinata despierta hinata- gritaba naruto al ver entre sus brazos a la joven heredera desmayada, hinata… ya no soporto tantas emociones

**Fin de flashback**

Todavía se ponía roja a su alrededor pero ya no se desmayaba eso es un gran avance no?

Aaa pero ya era muy tarde todavía tenia muchas cosas que hacer antes de estar lista para su cita con naruto si hoy celebrarían su primer año de novios .


	2. novios no muy romanticos

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento disculpen la demora pero prometo actualisar lo antes posible **

-hablando-

_Pensando_

(Mis intermisiones)

**Perdón por no haber aclarado antes jeje**

**Punto de vista de ino**

Me estaba mirando al espejo haber si me había maquillado bien y buscando cualquier imperfección por 2 horas, que? Es mucho? Bueno pero vamos me tenia que ver bien para todos…

Bueno esta bien, me atraparon, me tenia que ver bien para el vago de mi novio y hoy tenia que verme mejor de lo normal, si me preguntan por que, es que hoy se cumple 1 año desde que shikamaru y yo somos oficialmente una pareja a que somos lindos juntos

**Flashback **

**-**shikamaru y los demás? O es que no va a haber entrenamiento?-

-ino te agrada temari- dijo shikamaru ignorando sus preguntas anteriores

-ni me hables de la maldita zorra, eso contesta a tu pregunta?- grito ino enojada

-por que?-

-hee?-

-por que no te agrada?-

-por que es una zorra a todos les coqueteaba ach como la odio-

-a todos? Por que solo vi que me coqueteaba a mí-

Ino se sonrojo a mas no poder (con decirles que estaba como hinata )

-p-ero etto bueno, es que, cuando no estabas, le coqueteaba a alguien mas, siii eso, le coqueteaba a los demás cuando tu no veias- _nombre que buena mentirosa soy_ pensó con sarcasmo _pliss que se lo crea por favor kami_

-nómbrame a uno al que le haya coqueteado-

_Maldición no se la creyo, maltito el y su IQ de 200 _ suspiro derrotada ino

-a que vienen tantas preguntas- pregunto nerviosa ino

-que problemático, acabemos con esto, te amo quieres ser mi problemática (lo siento no me pude resistir jeje) digo quieres ser mi novia?-

-siii- y lo beso, y que besooo

-que problemática- y le dio una media sonrisa

**Fin de flashback**

Fue tan romántico, bueno no tanto, pero aun así lo amo tanto, tal y como es, siii hasta su palabrita, estaba tan ansiosa por nuestra cita, y no es que no hay gamo salido antes pero como ya dije, esta cita es muy especial, por eso me tenía que ver perfecta

**Punto de vista de tenten**

Soy tan feliz y mas este día, si se preguntan por que es que hoy voy a salir a una cita con nada menos que con hyuuga neji y no cualquier cita sino, la cita,ya que es nuestro primer aniversario de novios, cumplimos 1 año, soy la mas afortunada del mundo y pensar que esto ocurrió de un pelea

**Flashback**

Estaba yo en el campo de entrenamientos exhausta ya que hoy entrene con neji y estaba por irme cuando

-tenten-san - me llamo un chico que tendría como mi edad, muy guapo por cierto, tenia el pelo café claro y ojos azules, todos volteamos a verlo

-si? Emm-

-yakeen me llamo yakeen-

-ok, yakeen en que puedo ayudarte?-

-bueno pues es que, etto, emm,- volteo a ver a los demás-puedo hablar con tigo a solas- me pregunto sonrojado al parecer los demás captaron el mensaje

-no te preocupes colega del amor, te dejamos con tenten y que la llama de la juventud los consuma-dijo lee dándose vuelta para irse –amen a eso-dijo gai-sensei

-pues yo no me voy-dijo un oji-perla que se veía molesto (más bien celoso)

-neji-dije con voz amenazadora

-no esta bien-dijo yakeen- yo solo quería saber si bueno… etto…si no estas muy ocupada tal vez emm podrías

-no, esta muy ocupada-interrumpió neji cortante

-bueno será otro día- dijo yakeen decepcionado y se fue

-neji me estaba preguntando a mí-grite enojada

-si pero tu no podías salir con el, por que estas ocupada-dijo neji igual de molesto

-y se puede saber como sabes si estoy ocupada o no? Con que derecho te metes en mi vida-

-tengo todo el derecho, eres mi compañera de equipo-

-pues también soy compañera de lee y no veo que se meta donde no lo llaman!-

-emm… chicos no se peleen-dijo gai-sensei que había regresado junto con lee al escuchar los gritos

-si compañeros hay que calmarnos- dijo lee

-cállense-gritamos con voz ultratumba al mismo tiempo

-patitas para que las quiero-gritaron gai-sensei y lee y se fueron corriendo todo lo que podían, con esa voz ahuyentarían a cualquiera

-maldito egocéntrico-

-tu eres una marchará y no digo nada- grito hasta que se dio cuanta de lo que dijo y se arrepintió

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar…Me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero alguien me lo impedía

-neji suéltame-dije con voz calmada

-no tenemos que hablar-

-ya hablamos lo suficiente no crees?-

-yo… lo siento-

Tenten abrió los ojos, neji le esta pidiendo perdón? Ni en un millón de años se esperaría esto… pero ya no pude seguir pensando al sentir los labios de neji con los mios… ese fue su primer beso y se alegro que allá sido con el hombre que ama y sero los ojos para disfrutarlo.

**Fin de flashback**

Llevo la yema de sus dedos a su boca y sonrió para luego irse

**Punto de vista de ino**

-voy a ir a la casa de la frentona cuando acabe su turno del hospital, aunque no le molestara verdad? Bueno la ultima ve que fuimos… naaa a la frentona le encantara que valla a su casa, es mas voy a empacar mis cosas para quedarme a dormir a ya -

**Punto de vista de hinata**

**-**E-espero q-que a s-sakura n-no s-se m-moleste q-que m-me q-quede a a-adormir e-en s-su c-casa- murmuro hinata mientras empacaba sus cosas para la noche

**Punto de vista de tenten**

-ha sakura le encantara que me quede a dormir en su casa de improvisto-dijo sonriendo tenten mientras alistaba sus cosas

**Punto de vista de sakura**

-algo me dice que tendré a la cerda, hinata y tenten en mi casa-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo – hay no la ultima ves la cerda me quemo la cocina, hinata me enviaba miradas asesinas cuando veía fotos mías y de naruto abrasados, esa mujer es muy celosa y mira que le explique que solo eran abrazos amistosos y tenten bueno diré que tuve que comprar una sala nueva ya que la ultima se lleno de shurikens- _a quien se le ocurre entrenar en una sala?_ –tengo que preparar mi casa para cuando esas locas que tengo por amigas lleguen- grito corriendo a su casa

**Gracias a:**

**Konan340**

**Sakura nita **

**Maaiiiraa**

**Por sus comentarios**

**Espero que les guste y porfavor dejen comentarios!**

**Att: su gran amiga prinsesita100**


	3. regresaron

**Al fin e podido actualizar! Viva!**

**Naruto no me pertenece (la verdad no se por que dicen eso siempre pero solo para prevenir no valla a ser que me demanden jeje)**

**Porfa comente… Para mi son muy preciados los comentarios que me dan es mi motivación.**

(Mis comentarios)

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

…

**6 años después**

_**A las afueras de konoha se podían ver a 5 personas y 5 niños **_

-maldición son demasiados tendremos que pedir ayuda-dijo una encapuchada –kiyoshi-le llamo a un guapo peliamorado con ojos violetas -ve a konoha y pide ayuda también quiero que te llévate a los niños…y si la hokage te pregunta quien pide los refuerzos… dale esto- dijo mientras ponía en sus manos un prendedor que tenia la forma de una flor de sakura –no te preocupes con esto ella entenderá-

-de inmediato-

-pero mama no te quiero dejar sola- dijo un niño de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes

-pero bebe quiero que vallas con los demás y cuides a saki por si algo ocurre, me podrías hacer ese favor?-

-hai- dijo con voz derrotada el pequeño

-vámonos souta –grito una niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes (es que no quise poner el típico pelo rosa y ojos negros, aparte que me encanta esa combinación jeje)

-ya váyanse antes de que nos alcance y no tengan oportunidad de escapar-

Y sin más se fueron

-que hacemos?- pregunto una encapuchada de color amarilla

-tendremos que aguantar asta que vengan los refuerzos-

Apenas termino de decir eso y se vio una nube de tierra que las rodio a las 4 encapuchadas, cuando se disperso la tiera se vio a mas de 30 ninjas radiándolas

-eso puede ser difícil- dijo la de la capucha azul

-y lo peor es que gastamos mucho chakra en el viaje- informo la de la capucha café

(Intente poner una pelea pero me salio fatal, así que me tendré que saltar esa parte lo siento )

_**en la oficina de la hokage**_

-despierte!- grito shizune como quinta ves

-heee que ee?- dijo una medio dormida tsunade

-al fin despierta, hay una personas que quieren hablar con usted, dice que es urgente-

-hazlo pasar-

En eso entra un pelimorado

-hokage a pocos kilómetros de aquí mi ama y su grupo fue atacada por unos ninjas y le piden su ayuda-

-quien es tu ama?-pregunto curiosa la hokage

-me dijo que si preguntaba eso le diera esto- dijo entregándole el prendedor

La hokage abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-sakura-susurro

**(**les recomiendo escuchar ** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Soundtrack - Hear our prayer **para esta parte)

**Flashback **

En la oficina de la hokage se ve a sakura, hinata, ino y tenten

-por eso es que, hokage, nosotras nos vamos de konoha- dijo sakura (todavía no les voy a decir la razón)

La hokage abrió los ojos, quería detenerlas pero… en sus ojos vio determinación

-no las convenceré verdad- dijo la hokage al borde de las lagrimas _otra persona que me deja sola _pensó con tristeza

-no-dijo sakura con pesar

–Temía que dijeras eso- se paro en frente de su escritorio

-sakura acércate- le ordeno tsunade a lo que sakura obedeció

-quiero que tengas esto- dijo mientras en su cajón sacaba un prendedor con forma de sakura de vidrio

-sakura puede que sea tu maestra pero para mi tu eres mas que una simple alumna, eres como una hija que nunca tuve, por eso quiero que tengas esto- dijo enseñándole el prendedor- era de mi madre-

-tsunade no se si aceptarlo, es una de sus posesiones mas preciadas-

-por eso quiero dártelo, confió en que lo cuidaras-

-gracias-

-vasta de sentimentalismos, que esperan para irse?- dijo tsunade

-hai- gritaron todas –prometemos volver pero no solos – dijo sakura tocándose el vientre

**Fin de flashback **

-shizune quiero que me mandes a sasuke, naruto, neji y shikamaru diles que es urgente-grito tsunade

-hai-

…

_**En las afueras de konoha**_

(ok ya todos saben quienes son las que estaban paliando con los ninjas de todos modos antes de el flashback ya se imaginaban quienes eran o no?... así que en vez de las encapuchadas solo les llamare por su nombre, pero no olviden que todavía tienen cubierta la cara)

-donde están los refuerzos?- grito tenten mientras esquivaba una patada de su oponente

-no deben tardar, llegaran en cualquier momento-grito sakura mientras curaba a ino de una herida en el brazo mientras que hinata las defendia

-ya llegaron- dijo hinata

-somos los refuerzos- dijo un anbu mientras que el y los otros atacaban a los oponentes

(Ellas tampoco saben quienes son por que llevan mascaras, solo quería aclarar y de nuevo disculpas por no poder poner una batalla)

**Después de la batalla **

-ese fue el ultimo- informo el anbu

-por ordenes de la hokage tengo que escoltarlas a la aldea- les informo el anbu

-y los niños están allá?- pregunto hinata preocupada

-niños?... Lo siento pero no e sido informado de ello-

-tranquila ellos deben de estar allá aparte acuérdate que están con kiyoshi- la tranquilizo ino

-lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme-

-entonces hay que apurarnos para poder verlos- dijo sakura mientras corrían a la aldea y los demás la siguieron junto con los anbus

Al llegar abrieron la puerta de la oficina de la hokage

-buen trabajo chicos pueden quitarse las mascaras-les ordeno la hokage

Lo que vieron las chicas las dejo sin aliento

-menos mal dettebayo esa mascara me asfixia-grito naruto

-hm dobe-dijo sasuke

-problemático-

A lo que neji solo asistió

-ustedes también quítense las capuchas-

-pero- iba a replicar tenten

-chicas quítenselas-ordeno sakura

-esta bien- suspiro derrotada

Ahora era turno de dejar sin aliento a los chicos…

La primera en quitarse la capucha fue tenten tenia el pelo largo y suelto, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido chino rojo por arriba de las rodillas y abajo un short negro y zapatos ninjas

la segunda fue ino tenia el pelo en su habitual cola de caballo su vestimenta era un short negro y una blusa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo blanca y por arriba del ombligo y zapatos ninjas

La tercera fue hinata, que tenia el pelo suelto y largo, una blusa si mangas negra y por arriba una blusa de red y un short corto azul fuerte y zapatos ninjas

y por ultimo fue sakura tenia el pelo largo y ondulado tenia una blusa de red debajo de un top rojo y short negro y en su pierna derecha una bolsa ninja

**Punto de vista de shikamaru**

Ino se ve tan hermosa ¿todavía me amara? ¿Por que regreso? No mas bien la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué se fue? La he extrañado mucho.

**Punto de vista de neji**

Tenten se ve tan… tenten se ve tan… wow esta mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo, no es que antes no era bonita, pero ahora tiene mas curvas.

(Dicen que los serios son los peores… ahora lo creo)

**Punto de vista de naruto**

Hinata regreso al fin, la extrañado tanto, después de todos estos años, aun cuando me abandono, no la e podido olvidar… la sigo amando

**Punto de vista de sasuke**

Sakura… sakura por fin a regresado, maldición y esta caliente, que yo recuerde su busto no era tan grande y sus piernas, o no no no no no, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, malditas hormonas.

pero ya no pudo seguir pensando al sentir un dolor en la rodilla

-deje de ver a mi mama-dijo souta, tan concentrados iban nuestros ninjas que no vieron cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a los 5 niños y a kiyoshi (kiyoshi es un personaje que yo invente después pongo su historia y como termino en el grupo)

Si así es sasuke, el poderoso uchiha, el poseedor de una de las líneas sucesorias más poderosas del mundo, uno de los más poderosos ninjas de konoha, lo ha golpeado un niño de escasos 6 años… un golpe bajo para su ego

**Punto de vista normal**

-tu... mama?- pregunto sasuke

-TÚ MAMA- gritaron naruto, neji y shikamaru

- chicas creo que tienen que presentar a sus hijos-

_Hijos, hijos, hijos, hijos, hijos, hijos, hijos, hijos, hijos, hijos, hijos _estas palabras se repetían una y otra ves en nuestros ninjas

**Punto de vista de los chicos**

-el niño que te golpeo- dijo sakura conteniendo la risa y señalando a un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes –se llama souta y ella- señalo a una niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes que se escondía atrás de souta – se llama saki ellos dos son mis hijos-

Todos pudimos ver como sasuke se quedaba en una especie de shock por la impresión

-HOLA!-grito una niña pelo rubio y lo tenia en dos coletas altas y tenia los ojos azul perla-yo me llamo hina y mi mama es- pero hinata la interrumpió –y su mama soy yo-

-QUE?-grito naruto _no puede ser… hinata ya no tartamudea… espera que dijo antes? Dijo que la niña de la voz alta era su hija? A si eso… espera tiene hijaaaaaa_

-hey estas bien- pregunto la inocente hina que se había subido a la silla para picarle la cara a naruto al ver que se quedo en shock –problemático tenemos otro que se quedo en shock-dijo shikamaru _algo me dice que sigo yo_

-ella-dijo ino mientras le agarraba la mano a una niña rubia de ojos cafés –es mi hija misaki –hola- dijo la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa apenas termino de decir eso y se dio cuanta que shikamaru se había echo piedra _que groseros son aquí todos o se quedan en shock o se vuelven piedra _pensó misaki inflando sus cachetes

-creo que sigo yo- dijo tenten –el niño que tiene el seño fruncido- dijo describiendo a un niño de pelo café medio largo y ojos café perla –es mi hijo y se llama kenta- a lo que kenta bufo

Ahora neji se quedo de piedra (shock:2 piedra:2 es un empate jeje ok ya me callo)

**Fin de punto de vista de los chicos**

**-**y quien es el- dijo señalando a kiyoshi –disculpen por no presentarme-dijo con una voz apacible que dejo boba a tsunade –n-no t-te preocupes cof cof digo no te preocupes- dijo tsunade ya pudiendo calmar sus nervios _maldición esta como para violarlo, por la prisa ni me fije en el cuando llego por primera vez _pensó tsunade con cara de boba enamorada al imaginarse violándolo

-me llamo kiyoshi Ashia a sus servicios- dijo mientras se inclinaba de forma respetuosa kyaaaa _agarenme que me lo como_ penso tsunade _otra que callo en sus encantos _ pensaron todos los que no estaban en shock o hechos piedra

-mami cuando van a reaccionar?- pregunto la pequeña saki –no tengo la menor idea- dijo sakura

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara de tsunade al recuperarse de sus lapsus-estupidus y saco una cubetas de agua que aparecieron de la nada debajo de su escritorio _quien tiene una cubeta de agua debajo de un escritorio?_ Se preguntaron sakura, hinata, ino y tenten mientras les salía una gota de agua en la frente

-shizune- grito para que shizune pasara a su oficina (es que ella no estaba adentro del cuarto)

-hai?- entro shizune

-quiera que graves esto-

En ese momento shizune capto lo que su maestra planeaba hacer y le salio una sonrisa maligna, mientras sacaba la videocámara de no se donde

-a sus ordenes- (después de tantos años de estar con tsunade se le tenia que pegar algo no?)

-quiero una copia del video vale?- pregunto una entusiasmada sakura (es definitivo tsunade es un mal ejemplo)

Shizune solo asistió –y grabando-

Y tsunade arrojo el agua a los cuatro ninjas

-hm- voltio a todos los lados sasuke mientras se ponía en posición de defensa

-haaa un incendio salven el ramen- grito un desesperado naruto

-problemático- dijo shikamaru

-el destino- dijo de repente neji (ya saben el tipo que cuando te sacan desprevenidos dices cualquier pendejada)

Después de 5 minutos reaccionaron

-yyyyy corte- dijo shizune

-gravaste eso shizune- dijo tsunade

-claro horita mismo lo voy a guardarlo en un cd, ya vuelvo- dijo shizune mientras salía de la oficina

En eso tsunade sintió miradas asesinas dirigidas a su persona _no dudo que me quieran matar, pero bueno valió la pena, moriré como la valerosa, hermosa, joven, carismática, responsable hokage que soy…_(esa ni yo me la creo -.-)

-cof cof- tosió nerviosa tsunade –pasando a otro tema, bienvenidas a konoha planean quedarse?- dijo captando la atención de los chicos

-pues… - se miraron entre si –si nos quedamos en konoha-

-pero mama… yo no quiero ver todos los días a ese cola de pollo- dijo souta señalando a sasuke

_Cola de pollo?_ Pensó sasuke mientras se le inflaba una vena y tenia un tic el la ceja

Todos intentaron aguantar la risa, por que, no eran idiotas y sabían que si se reían despertarían el instinto asesino de sasuke…

-jajajajajajajajajaja-se oyó una estruendosa risa -cola de pollo jajajajaja teme tiene cabeza de cola de pollo jajajajaja- (dije que los que no se rieron era por que no eran idiotas pero naruto pues… es naruto) –jajajajaja- se sigio riendo sin saber el doloroso futuro que le esperaría

_Prometo llevarte flores a tu tumba todos los días _pensaron todos a excepción de sasuke _prometo nunca visitarte a tu tumba dobe_

Naruto dejo de reír al sentir un potente aura maligna

-jeje- rió nervioso- teme tu sabes que estaba jugando jeje no tienes cabeza de cola de pollo… bueno solo un poquito- el aura maligna aumento –la rege verdad?- pregunto un temeroso rubio

-si y yo que tu corría-

-piernas no me fallen ahora- y naruto salio dejando una nube de humo y todos iban a tratar de calmar a sasuke pero solo hallaron unos puntitos donde debería estar el uchiha

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se oyó un grito de niña en toda konoha

(Queridos lectores guardemos un minuto de silencio por el pronto difunto naruto)

**5 horas después**

Se ve en la oficina de tsunade un medio muerto naruto y un sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción

…

-sasuke, neji y shikamaru- dijo con voz tranquila tsunade captando la atención de los nombrados –fuera de mi oficina- grito –a y que alguien se lleve a naruto- dijo despreocupada –tengo que hablar con los demas para desirles donde se van a quedar-

-hai- y se fueron arrastrando a naruto

- kiyoshi- hablo sakura

-hai sakura-sama- _por más que le digo que no me llame así no entiende _pensó sakura enojada

-podrías llevarte a los niños a dar un paseo?-

-no hay problema- al irse y cerrar la puerta

-ahora si tsunade que es lo que quería decirnos?-

-me conoces muy bien- dijo tsunade regalándole una media sonrisa

-quiero que me digas por que las perseguían esos ninjas?- hablo por fin

…

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta emocionante historia**

**Saben siempre me molestaba que cuando leía un fic me hicieran esto y no entendía por que… ahora lo se, se siente relindo dejarlos con la curiosidad**

_**Siento miradas asesinas dirigidas a mi persona**_

**Actualizare lo antes posible lo prometo pero por favor no me maten kyaaaaaaa**

**Att: su gran amiga prinsesita100**

**PS: dejen comentarios!**


	4. problema tras problema

**Estoy viva!**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen por la tardanza**

**No les voy a decir que por que se me descompuso la computadora por que no es cierto ni le echare la culpa a el típico "tuve que estudiar para los exámenes" por que si tuve exámenes, pero no estudie XD (si los exámenes existen para ver lo que aprendiste en todo el bimestre o el año, estudiar no es hacer trampa?) la neta es que se me avían atascado las ideas**

**Ok disfruten la lectura…**

**Antes de que se me olvide:**

_-Pensamientos-_

-diálogos-

… cambios de escena

(mis comentarios)

**PS: naruto no me pertenece**

…

-la historia es larga- advirtió sakura a tsunade

-tengo tiempo-

-vera todo comenzó cuando-

…

(jo jo jo que creían que ahora si les decía? La verdad así lo iba a hacer, pero después pensé naaa los dejo sufrir un rato mas, a que soy todo un encanto?)

**Punto de vista normal**

-kiyoshi?- hablo souta a lo que el nombrado lo miro dándole a entender que lo escuchaba -a donde vamos?-

-a dar una vuelta para conocer la aldea- dijo kiyoshi dándole una sonrisa apacible y amable asiendo que toda chica que pasaba por hai se desmayara o le diera un derrame nasal

-has pensado en ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza?... ya sabes para no atraer a esa bola de locas- dijo señalando a una bola de chicas que lo miraban como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara –me ponen de nervios- admitió souta

-no estarás exagerando?- dijo kiyoshi mientras le salio una gota en la cabeza

-bueno pero después no te quejes de que te han agarrado desprevenido y te han violado-

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pelimorado al imaginarse siendo violado por un montón de loc… cof cof digo chicas

-hasta que hablas de algo coherente souta - hablo kenta asiendo de souta se enojara _autocontrol autocontrol_ pensó souta - o hazle como yo, que solo ignoro a las niñas- termino kenta

-pues la ultima ves te vi muy platicador con saki o así es tu forma de ignorar?- pregunto la muy inocente hina

_Al diablo el autocontrol_ pensó souta mientras se le echaba encima a kenta –chicos por favor no peleen-dijo saki aborde de las lagrimas mientras intentaba inútilmente separar a su hermano de kenta –ahora que dije?- se pregunto inocentemente hina, pero un olor familiar llego a sus narices asiendo que caminara Asia el – no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana!-grito souta mientras estaba apunto de propinarle un golpe a la cara de kenta, pero algo o alguien los detuvo

-ya vasta los dos- dijo kiyoshi mientras levantaba y sostenía en una mano a cada uno a los chicos

-pues para que te lo sepas no me pienso dejar de hablar con saki solo por que tu lo dices –grito un enojado kenta

-maldito! Suéltame kiyoshi – grito souta

-basta los dos que no ven que han echo llorar a saki?- les pregunto a lo que los chicos asiendo que estos voltearan y vieran a saki llorando, tan entretenidos estaban en su pelea que no notaron cuando saki empezaba a llorar, kiyoshi al ver que los chicos se avían calmado los soltó en el suelo e inmediatamente estos fueron a consolarla

-ya saki no llores, ya no vamos a pelear-trato de animarla souta

-souta tiene razón ves ahora somos amigos- dijo kenta

- si saki mira asta se van a dar un brazo amistoso- dijo misaki con malicia

-misaki tiene razón- dijeron ambos -nosotros nos vamos a… QUE?-gritaron los dos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho misaki –en serio?- pregunto saki iluminándosele los ojos jade cosa que hechizaría a cualquiera -si- dijeron con una sonrisa forzada ambos y se abrazaron, que en los ojos de la ojiverde es la escena mas linda del mundo pero para los ojos de los demás se veía a kilómetros de distancia que era forzada

-jejeje- rió nervioso kiyoshi al ver como saki se reponía y volvía a sonreír - como que ya dimos mucho espectáculo no creen?- dijo kiyoshi mientras veía avergonzado a la gente que se había amontonado alrededor de ellos -oigan y hina?- pregunto preocupada misaki mirando por todos lados – hee es cierto donde esta? –pregunto saki preocupada

-Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que hinata venga y pregunte por su hija- grito kiyoshi a todos les dio un escalofrió _kyaaa nos va a matar esa mujer, se va a enojar cuando se entere que su hina esta perdida kyaaaa esa mujer da mucho miedo _pensaron todos

-esperen-detuvo a todos souta –huelen eso?-pregunto mientras olfateaba el aire –eso huele como a- dijo misaki –si huele a eso- interrumpió saki –entonses no hay de que preocuparse de seguro se dejo guiar por el olor ya saben como se pone cuando se trata de eso- dijo con tranquilidad kenta _si nos salvamos de las garras de hinata_ pensaron todos con entusiasmo

-a por ella- grito saki apuntando a la dirección de donde venia el olor

…

-emm niña- dijo el señor del puesto de RAMEN

-busf- dijo hina con la boca llena de ramen que traducido significa "si"

-ya no te podré servir mas ramen asta que me pagues los 6 platos que ya te comiste-

-buej?civinnrekfivienne- dijo hina con el seño fruncido "COMO?No puede ser 6 platos"

-es sierto gomen me equivoque no te comiste 6 - (ya se todos se pregunta el como pudo entender lo que dijo hina y la pregunta es fácil, tantos años de servir platos a naruto dieron sus frutos)

-ftghj- "que alivio"

-fueron 8 contando el plato que te estas acabando- dijo el señor de lo mas tranquilo

-oewpgjwrvrewqber- "QUE? Mi mama me va a matar!- dijo hina mientras buscaba un papel y un lápiz para hacer su testamento

-hina- oyó muchas voces que la llamaban y voltio y vio a sus amigos

-amiga del alma, menos mal que te encontre no sabes la falta que nos hiciste en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas- dijo saki mientras abrazaba a hina

FLUI (los sonidos especiales no son algo de lo que me enorgullezca) fue el sonido que indico que se comió los fideos que tenia en la boca

- amiga si me quieres tanto por favor paga mi cuenta que yo ya no tengo dinero- dijo hina

-claro, todo por ti amiga- dijo saki mientras iba con el señor del ramen –señor cuanto debe mi amigota del alma?- pregunto saki con una bella sonrisa

-aa si mira, esta fue la cantidad-le dijo mientras le daba el papel de donde tenia escrito el numero

Hina se sentía tan feliz de que su amiga le iba a pagar su comida que empezó a bailar hasta que sintió un aura siniestra en su espalda y vio como los demás tenían una carra de terror al ver lo que sea que tenia su espalda ( a excepción de kiyoshi que veía todo con una gotita en la cabeza)y poco a poco volteo para ver al espectro que la estaba atemorizando tipo película de terror

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo hina al ver a su amiga con una sonrisa forzada y un aura de "te voy a matar" se callo al suelo

-s-saki m-me a-asustaste – dijo hina con un tartamudeo tipo hinata de chica

-mas susto te voy a dar cuando me expliques por que tragaste tanto RAMEN y ahora me pones a mi como la que te va a pagar heee- dijo saki con voz ultratumba que todo el que estuviera cerca se traumaría por ver tanta cantidad de terror

-p-pero n-no s-somos a-amigas d-del a-alma?-pregunto hina aun atemorizada tratando con todas sus fuerzas arreglar las cosas con su "adorada" amiga del alma (nótate el sarcasmo)

A saki se le marco mas la vena que tenia en la frente –jeje amiga del alma no?-dijo saki mientras se reía tipo desquiciada –amiga del alma te puedo hablar a solas?-

-h-hai- dijo hina _diosito dios por lo que mas quieras, sálvame de esta loca! _y empezó a rezar por su vida, mientras seguía a su amiga al baño

_Hina suerte la necesitaras_ pensaron misaki, souta y kenta _igualita a su madre _pensó kiyoshi

Y digamos que lo demás no lo voy a escribir por que no me quiero hacerme responsable de traumas psicológicos, solo diré que saki salio con una sonrisa dulce e inocente y hina salio traumada de por vida mientras repetía una y otra ves **por favor no me mates **o un **sálvenme **

-entonces todos tendremos que cooperar para pagar la cuenta les párese?- dijo saki dándoles una bella sonrisa

Hina, misaki, souta y kenta asistieron con la cabeza con desesperación

-me alegro que todos quieran ayudar- dijo saki asiéndose de lo mas inocente mientras le quitaba a los demás el dinero que tenían en la bolsa –yo voy sola- les dijo mientras entraba al puesto de ramen y al toparse con el señor le dio una sonrisa inocente –amm señor por favor no pudiera bajarnos un poquito la cuenta- dijo saki con una cara suplicante

_Kawai _pensó el señor -no te preocupes, no suelo bajar precios, pero por ti are una esepcion, es mas no te cobrare nada-

-gracias- dijo mientras salía de ichiruka

-ya le pagaste- le pregunto hina que acababa de calmar su trauma

-si, intente cómbensele de que nos bajara el precio pero no quiso, así que ni modo le tuve que dar todo el dinero-dijo saki "triste"

-pero si te dimos mucho dinero, déjame preguntarle cuanto fue- dijo misaki dispuesta a entrar en el puesto

-misaki es que no le crees a mi hermana?- dijo souta molesto

-tienes razón, saki nunca nos mentiría- dijo misaki _claro claro, yo nunca miento_ pensó saki con sarcasmo

-ok ya vámonos chicos que sus mamas deben de estar preocupadas por ustedes- dijo kiyoshi llevándolos a la torre de la hokage

…

-entonces nos han estado persiguieron y por mas que nos escondíamos de pueblo en pueblo pero siempre nos encontraban al final nos hartamos y entonces-decía sakura

-entonces fue cuando decidimos quedarnos en konoha aquí estaríamos mas seguras y podríamos tener el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos - termino de decir ino

Tsunade sentía muchas emociones enojo, tristeza y sobretodo sorpresa –me pueden enseñar la marca?-pregunto tsunade

A lo que todas asistieron y se subieron un poco el short dejando al descubierto una media luna negra la cual cubrieron de inmediato al sentir que alguien se acercaba

-tsunade- fue shizune la que entraba –le e traído unos papeles para que los firme… he interrumpo algo?-

-no nosotras ya nos íbamos –dijo hinata

-si todavía tenemos que visitar nuestra nueva casa y comprar víveres para la noche- dijo tenten

-aparte hay que buscar a los niños-dijo ino

- adiós tsunade después seguimos con esta discusión-dijo sakura mientras salía de la oficina seguida de las demás

…

-donde se pudieron haber metido?- se pregunto ino

-amm chicas siento el chakra de los demás pero- dijo hinata impresionada

-pero?- dijo tenten

-es que están con sasuke, naruto, neji y shikamaru- termino de decir hinata

A lo que todas se impresionaron y fueron rápidamente a donde estaban

…

-bueno pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa- dijo con voz apacible pero molesto sasuke

-claro que tienen la culpa o que ese shuriken cobro vida y se lanzo solo?- grito un molesto souta

-obvio no, pero nosotros como íbamos a saber que estaban aquí – les dijo neji ya empezando a molestarse por esta absurda discusión

-por lo menos se hubieran disculpado- grito kenta

-por que deberíamos disculparnos- dijo sasuke con una vena inflamada en la frente

-hai que calmarnos- dijo kiyoshi tratando de calmarlos

-casi me matan y ni una disculpa recibo a cambio- grito saki

-problemático, fue un accidente de acuerdo?- grito shikamaru

-mi amiga tiene razón- grito misaki

-no es cierto- grito naruto

-si es cierto- grito hina

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-n- iba a contestarle naruto pero un grito lo interrumpió

-se callan ahora- grito hinata

-pero ella/el empezó- dijeron al mismo tiempo hina y naruto mientras se señalaban

-quieren decirme por favor que pasa aquí?- dijo sakura mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas calmarse

-es que mama, ese – dijo señalando souta a sasuke -ese tiene nombre- dijo sasuke –lanzo un shuriken a saki y si yo no la hubiera empujado a tiempo la hubiera dañado - le dijo souta, ignorando lo que acababa de decir sasuke, mientras que saki asistió y sakura le mandaba una mirada asesina a sasuke

-ya te he dicho un millón de veces que fue un accidente- les grito sasuke

- y lo peor mama es que no me pidió disculpas- le dijo saki indignada

-sasuke- dijo sakura con voz demasiado dulce

-hmn-sonriendo con arrogancia a souta pensando que había ganado la pelea, pero le desconcertó que el le diera una sonrisa de "no sabes lo que te esperas"

-PIDELE DISCULPAS AHORA MISMO A MI HIJA AMENOS QUE QUIERAS CORER CON LAS CONSECUENCIAS-grito sakura con una voz que estremecería a cualquiera

-tsk, disculpas ya estas contenta- dijo sasuke

-sip- dijo ella con alegría _bipolar _pensaron todos

-mami siempre gana- dijo saki

- lo se- dijo sakura a su hija

- de grande quiero ser como tu- dijo saki mientras tenia estrellitas en los ojos

A lo que sakura le dio una tierna sonrisa y la abrazo, sasuke no supo que era ese calido sentimiento que sintió al ver tal escena

-teme no te quedes hay de idiota- le grito nuestro lindo rubio- ya vámonos a comer a ichiruka- grito naruto

-hm- dijo este mientras los seguía

-haaa mama yo también quiero ir al puesto de ramen- grito de alegría hina _como se párese a su padre_ pensó con tristeza hinata

-solo si al os demás se les antoja hija- dijo hinata mientras miraban a los demás y todos asistieron

-kiyoshi como se portaron los niños?-pregunto sakura

-son unos angelitos sakura-sama- dijo kiyoshi con su típica voz apacible

-me alegro-dijo sakura

…

Se ve en el puesto de ramen a sasuke, souta (que se estaban mandando rayitos por los ojos), saki, sakura, kiyoshi, hinata, hina, naruto (estos dos últimos estaban compitiendo haber quien comía mas rapito su ramen), neji, kenta, tenten, ino, misaki y shikamaru (todos en el orden que puse)

…

-hina, hija, enserio creo que ya son suficientes platos de ramen- dijo hinata

-jkvrbdfh- "uno mas no hace daño" dijo hina

-lbrdgherbtbhre- "asta que por fin dices algo coherente" dijo naruto

-cklwneoibgervkrejnh- "yo siempre digo algo coherente" dijo hina mientras fruncía el seño

-si se comportan bien, yo les pago el siguiente plato- dijo hinata mientras suspiraba, a lo que hina y naruto asistieron

…

-que me ves cola de pollo- dijo souta mientras seguía mandándole rallitos por los ojos

-que yo no tengo cola de pollo **enano**- dijo mientras resaltaba la última palabra

-a quien le dices enano- grito souta

- ves a algún otro enano aparte de ti?- dijo sasuke mientras agrandaba esa sonrisa arrogante

-como te atrev…- iba a decir souta pero su santa madre lo interrumpió

-se callan o los callo- dijo sakura con una voz demasiado dulce

_Nota mental: cuando sakura habla con voz muy dulce es que esta apunto de explotar_ pensó sasuke mientras se calmaba y seguía comiendo su ramen

-eso pensé- dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-enserio mama te admiro- dijo saki

-bien hecho sakura-sama ya me estaban empezando a hartar- dijo kiyoshi con voz algo molesta

A lo todos voltearon a verlo

-que? no siempre estoy de buen humor- dijo kiyoshi indignado

…

-señor- llamo kenta a neji, este solo lo miro dándole a entender que lo escuchaba

-puede dejar de ver las piernas de mi mama- dijo kenta con voz molesta

-hm- dijo neji mientras miraba a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

-hentai-murmuro tenten a lo que kenta asistió

…

-entonces yo le dije que era cierto pero ella dijo aja y yo le dije aja y entonces ella me dijo que aja aja aja a lo que yo le dije aja aja aja aja aja entonces se quedo muda y al fin decidió soltar la pulsera que **yo** avía visto primero y la compre con el dinero que tu me diste- dice misaki mientras sonreía con orgullo por su acción

-esa es mi niña- dice ino orgullosa de su hija

-y a ti mami no te a pasado algo igual?-

-si una ves cuando también fue al centro comercial vi unos zapatos divinos entonces fui a comprarlos pero una maldita castaña me los quiso quitar y yo le dije que los avía visto primero y ella dijo que no era cierto y luego le dije aja y ella me dijo aja aja aja a lo que yo le dije aja aja aja aja aja y se quedo muda y se fue soltando al fin los zapatos, entonses los compre con el dinero que sakura me avía dado- dijo ino con una sonrisa de orgullo por su acción

-eso mama- dijo misaki -yo una ves…- pero fue interrumpida por shikamaru

-se callan por favor son demasiado problemáticas- dijo shikamaru pero se callo al sentir sus auras malignas, entonces busco alguita escapatoria pero no ayo nada

-dije que se callaran? Quise decir, que prosiguieran- dijo shikamaru nervioso _mujeres problemáticas_

-eso pensamos- dijeron ambas rubias y siguieron con su "interesante" platica

…

-ok esta es la dirección- dijo sakura viendo un papelito con la dirección de su nueva casa

-ustedes pueden dejar de seguirnos- dijo tenten que se estaba empezando a molestar

-seguirlas? Nosotros también estábamos llendo a nuestra casa- dijo sasuke

-no puede ser- dijo sakura con pesar

-que pasa sakura- pregunto hinata

-miren-dijo mientras señalaba dos casas una tenia un letrero que decía _"casa de uchiha, hyuuga, nara y uzumaki" _

-no veo el problema esa es su casa – dijo ino

- no el problema no es que esa es su casa sino que la de alado es nuestra casa- dijo sakura

-eso quiere- dijo kiyoshi con voz sorprendida

-decir que…- dijo tenten

-somos- dijo hinata

-**vecinos!**- gritaron sakura, hinata, tenten y ino

_Esta es mi oportunidad de reconquistarla_ pensaron sasuke, naruto, shikamaru y neji

**Al dejar comentarios participan en la donación "has una chica feliz" ósea a mi **

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo**

**Si han notado que cuando hacen el fic en Word se les hace muy largo y cuando lo pasan aquí muy corto? Por que yo si**

**ATT: su gran amiga prinsesita100**


	5. decisión

**Hola como siempre ya les tengo el siguiente capitulo sii!**

**Sakua nita: si lo se saki me encanta es todo un angelito (nótate el sarcasmo) jeje**

**Harucha: hola me alegro que comentaras, a mi también me pasa que no comento por pereza jeje **

**Maaiiraa: si lo se a veces uno se pasa de pagina y te quedas con una cara de "what?" Cualquier pregunta me la dices vale?**

**Sakura haruno flor de cerezo: ya lo veras pronto van a saber que esos monadas de niños son sus hijos jeje**

**Snoogle goo: hola amiga del alma! Si lo se prometo portarme bien jejeje pero como tu dices no es fácil **

**Wuikaa: grax por comentar aquí esta lo prometido!**

**Rose weashley13: hola Daniela me alegro que te allá gustado PS: ya leí uno de tus fic me gusto mucho (me leí la de narusaku) te llego mi comentario?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo**

**ATT: su gran amiga princesita 100**

…

Se ve en la oficina de la hokage a tsunade y sakura, ino, hinata, tenten estas con una expresión entre molestas y furiosas y a sasuke, shikamaru, neji, naruto

-se…- hablo la hokage con un semblante serio- se puede saber por que están en mi oficina mocosos?- grito furiosa

-Tsunade-sama nos podría decir por que nos puso en esa casa?- dijo sakura demasiado tranquila y con una sonrisa asiendo que sasuke y las chicas retrocedieran algunos pasos cosa que extraño a los demás pero no le dieron tanta importancia

-pues es que emm… se me hizo bonita? Si eso se me hizo linda para ustedes jeje yo personalmente lo arregle todo a que esta mona?- dijo tsunade feliz por que creia que a las chicas le había fascinado tanto la casa que le venían a dar las gracias _espero que no descubran que lo agarre al azar para que se fueran mas rápido y pudiera tomarme mi precioso sake_

-a usted se le izo la indicada no- dijo hinata mientras el fleco le tapaba sus ojos y con una sonrisa macabra

- si es cierto- dijo tenten con la misma expresión que hinata- es muy linda la casa pero dígame hokage usted sabe quienes son nuestros vecinos verdad?

-amm… nop déjame reviso - dijo la hokage mientras revisaba los papeles de la casa –no se por que tanto problema con los vecinos no deben ser tan malos- apenas termino de decir eso y vio el problema – o jejej em jeje bueno entonces déjenme las cambiarlas- en ese momento noto a los chicos que tenían un oscuro aura disiento NI-SE-ATREVA-A-CAMBIARLAS-O-LO-PAGARA asustando a la hokage y no es para menos mira que te amenazara el único descendiente uchiha, el nueve colas, el prodigio de los byakugan y el flojo pero prodigio nara no son una buena combinación y por temor a su vida iba a convencer a las chicas para que se quedaran en su actual casa pero estas tenían una gran aura oscura dirigida a su persona _estoy jodida…que será mejor? morir a manos del despiadado uchiha o morir en las manos de mi dulce alumna… si mejor mi dulce alumna ella no están sádica como el uchiha _En eso vio como sakura destruía una foto suya en donde abrazaba un sake con una mano _cambio de parecer ella es mas sádica que el uchiha, noo que voy a hacer? No quiero morir tan joven… bueno tal ves si ago como que no me e decidido gane tiempo para poder escapar… dicen que Hawai esta en su mejor epoca_

-shizune – grito la hokage

-si tsunade-sama- pregunto shizune

-me mandar todos los papeles de las casas disponibles- dijo la hokage

-pero tsunade ya no quedan casas la de las chicas fue la ultima- dijo shizune

Se ocho una estruendoso grito por parte de las chicas que se oyó asta en el pueblo de la arena

…

Se ve a gaara en su oficina leyendo unos papeles en eso oye unos gritos

-que fue eso?- pregunto un desconcertado pelirojo

…

Estaban en el cuarto de saki que era un cuarto de color rosa pastel y unas decoraciones en blanco y una cama tamaño matrimonial dentro del cuarto estaba saki, hina, misaki, souta y kenta jugando a las cartas

-oyeron ese grito- entro al cuarto kiyoshi que tenia un delantal puesto y una cuchara para cocinar en la mano

-si esa fue mi mama- dijo al mismo tiempo saki y sota como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras no dejaban de mirar sus cartas las cartas

-y la mía-dijeron los demás y soltaban un suspiro de derrota mientras tampoco dejaban de mirar las cartas en eso solo kiyoshi le salio una gota en la cabeza y se volvió a la cocina

-eso significa que nos vamos a quedar en esta casa- dijo misaki

-genial voy a seguir viento al cola de pollo- dijo souta con sarcasmo y soltaba una carta de su mano al suelo junto con las demás cartas mientras saki asistía con la cabeza

-y yo a ese rubio con sonrisa idiota- dijo hina

-y yo al flojo con cabeza de piña-dijo misaki

- y yo al pervertido pelo de chica- dijo kenta

-que le pasa a todo este pueblo que no pueden tener un pelo normal, pero nooo verdad hay tienen que tener sus peinaditos que desafían a la gravedad- dice saki molesta –por cierto gane- dijo mientras soltaba su ultima carta

- queee? otra ves nos vas a dejar en quiebra saki- grito hina

A lo que saki solo se encogió los hombres – yo no tengo la culpa de que apuesten dinero-

Pero si tienes la culpa siempre dices que solo juegas cuando hay dinero de por medio- grito misaki mientras le señalaba acusadoramente

-hay van mis últimos 10 pesos- dijo kenta mientras sacaba del bolsillo diez pesos y se los daba a saki y los demás también les dieron los 10 pesos

-que puedo decir tengo suerte- dijo saki mientras disimuladamente sacaba las 2 cartas que tenia bajo la blusa _gracias madre tu me enseñaste todo lo que se _

-si no te conociera bien crearía que estabas asiendo trampa- dijo misaki

…

-ya llegamos – dijo hinata mientras todas entraban a la casa

-bienvenidas ya mero esta la cena- dijo kiyoshi que seguía teniendo un delantal

A lo que todas las chicas casi les sale un derrame nasal y no es para menos el chico con delantal se veía mas mono que de costumbre

-hai- dijo sakura mienta ella y las otras chicas se tapaban la nariz para que no se les escurriera la sangre

-vamos a estar arriba- dijo hina mientras todas las seguían

…

Todas estaban en el cuarto de sakura que era de color rojo con adornos dorados, una cama tamaño matrimonial y una ventana vista a toda konoha

-ahora si que vamos a hacer yo no quiero todos los días ver a neji todavía me duele chicas y mucho – dice tenten mientras se agarraba el corazón y tenia los ojos húmedos

- a todos nos siguen doliendo tenten yo no se como le ago para no llorar cada ves que veo a naruto- dijo hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza

- y lo peor es que los seguimos amando aun después de lo que nos hicieron- dijo ino mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-las heridas del corazón tardan mucho en sanar y mas si fue un ser al que amaste el que te lo hizo- dijo sakura mientras su fleco le tapaba sus ojos

…

**con los chicos**

Todos estaban en el cuarto de sasuke que era un enorme cuarto de color azul oscuro con abanico con el símbolo de su clan y muchas armas pegadas a la pared y una cama matrimonial y estaba oscuro

-teme tu cuarto da mucho miedo por que no mejor nos vamos a mi cuarto?- dijo naruto

-por que dobe tu cuarto apesta y tiene comida tirada en el suelo-dijo sasuke

-aparte tu "comida" camina sola y créeme eso da mas miedo y asco que el cuarto de sasuke - dijo shikamaru

-no seas marica uzumaki y cállate- dijo neji con los ojos cerrados

-mira quien habla el que tiene pelo de mujer- dijo sasuke

-teme tiene razón tu eres el marica- grito naruto

-a si? Entonces dime naruto con quien diste tu primer y segundo beso hee?- dijo shikamaru

-eso fue un accidente- dijo naruto nervioso

- por primer ves concuerdo con el dobe-

Y neji solo levanto una ceja con señal de que no sabia de lo que estaban hablando

- naruto y sasuke se besaron dos veces cuando eran niños- dijo shikamaru aclarando la duda

-del uchiha me lo imaginaba pero no de uzumaki – dijo neji mientras negaba con la cabeza

-maldición que a mi no me gustan los hombres, si no por que hubiera sido novio de sakura hee- dijo sasuke al pronunciar su nombre todos se callaron y bajaron la cabeza

-extraño a hinata- dijo naruto mientras miraba el suelo

-y tu crees que nosotros no las extrañamos- grito shikamaru

-maldición las tenemos que recuperar- dijo neji

Sasuke solo se quedo sentado mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos _sakura_ pensó

-yo naruto uzumaki no me rendiré recuperare el amor de mi hinata-chan- dijo naruto dando una sonrisa zorruna y levantándole el animo a todos (o mi naruto-kun o perdón es que ya hacía rato que estaba callada y pos ya los extrañaba)

-el destino me trajo de vuelta a tenten y no desaprovechare esa oportunidad- dijo neji

-recuperare a mi problemática cueste lo que cueste- dijo shikamaru

-a los uchiha no se les quita lo que nos pertenece y mi molestia es mía y nada mas que mía- dijo sasuke

-pero hay un problema- dijo naruto a lo que todos voltearon a verlo – quienes son los padres de esos niños por que de una ves les aviso que los bebes no los trae la cigüeña hee-

-tsk-_no me avía puesto a pensar en eso _pensaron todos

-primero tenemos que averiguar quienes son los padres y por que no están juntos- dijo serio naruto

A lo que todos voltearon a verlo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas

-que?- dijo naruto todo indignado- también tengo mis momentos- dijo naruto

…..

Se ve a sakura llorando mientras estaba dormida

_-como me pudo hacer eso me decía que me amaba que hice para merecerme este dolor? El único pecado que e cometido es amarlo tanto- dice sakura mientras caía de rodillas al suelo de su casa en eso se oye que tocan la puerta ella se seca las lagrimas y abre la puerta y en eso hinata se le echa en sima mientras llora en sus brazos_

–_me engaño me duele sakura me duele mucho - dice hinata – quien?- dice sakura mientras lloraban juntas –naruto me engaño- dijo hinata_

– _por que lloran?- pregunto ino mientras entraba a la casa y sus ojos estaban rojos señal de que había llorado –a ustedes también?- dice tenten mientras entraba a la casa y todas se abrazaban juntas y lloraban a si se la pasaron el tiempo hasta que ya no les quedaron lagrimas que derramar todas estaban sentadas en el suelo con sus ojos vacíos _

– _por que duele tanto?- dijo tenten mientras se abrazaba a si misma –me voy de konoha- dijo sakura mientras se levantaba –pero sakura no es una decisión precipitada?- dijo ino –no podría soportar verle todos los días y hacer como que nada paso, la que quiera venir con migo es bienvenida- dijo sakura mientras metía en una mochila ropa –yo voy con tigo- dijo hinata mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a acomodar sus cosas_

–_pero y nuestra familia?- dice tenten – maldición tente que familia mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 12 años, los padres de hinata siempre le dicen que es demasiado débil y por eso no se merecen ser parte de su clan, tu familia ino apenas y si te recuerda y tu tenten tu familia te abandono cuando quisiste ser ninja eso es una familia? Por que para mi no- grito sakura mientras nuevas lágrimas le salían –lo siento- dijo mientras miraba para otro lado_

_- no sakura, tienes razón de ahora en adelante nosotras seremos nuestra familia- dijo tenten _

_-chicas les tengo que decir algo- dice sakura mientras bajaba la mirada- yo estoy… embarazada- todas abrieron los ojos cuando le dijo su confesión_

_Hinata la abrazo – no eres la única sakura yo también estoy embarazada – dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa – yo… también- dice al mismo tiempo tenten y ino todas se rieron un poco -al parecer tenemos las mismas condiciones verdad jeje- dijo sakura_

Sakura se levanta de golpe –solo fue un recuerdo-susurra – ese fue el inicio de nuestra nueva familia- dice mientras sonríe 


	6. la Lista

**Este fic es dedicado a todos aquellos que no se fueron de viaje… **_**no están solos **_

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero tengo una buena excusa:**

**¡Los ovnis secuestraron mi computadora¡ y apenas me lo regresaron**

**NARUTO y todos sus personajes me pertenecen… no la verdad no pero se vale soñar no?**

**-hablando-**

_**Pensando**_

_**(Mis notas las que prometo que serán pocas)**_

**Dejen comentarios…**

…**.**

Era un día tranquilo en konoha los pájaros cantaban los niños jugaban en fin todo pacifico y tranquilo

-DOBE POR QUE MI ROPA INTERIOR ES ROSA!- gritaba un sasuke enojado

-Y YO POR QUE DIABLOS VOY A SABER?- grito un indignado naruto

-POR QUE DOBE TU LAVASTE LA ROPA AYER Y CREEME MI ROPA INTERIOR ERA BLANCA NO ROSA-

-seguro teme? Yo digo se rumorea que tu no estas interesado mucho en las mujeres y te apoyamos- dice naruto mientras ponía su brazo en los hombros de sasuke – y no te juzgamos siempre y cuando no te enamores de mi hee yo se que soy guapo y nadie puede resistirse a mi pero yo soy bien machito yo no le ando a tu bando…- mientras naruto hablaba y hablaba y adivinen… hablaba sasuke estaba rodeado de un aura oscura y estaba planeando la muerte mas dolorosa para nuestro rubio

-N-A-R-U-T-O- dijo con una vos siniestra que despertó el instinto de supervivencia de naruto

-eno… etto… a mira la hora tengo que salir adiós teme y no me extrañes mucho- acabando de decir eso naruto se fue de la casa lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían dejando a sasuke con ganas de matarlo

…

-uff eso estuvo cerca un minuto mas ahí y no vivo para contarlo- dijo naruto mientras miraba alrededor de donde había acabado –o esta tienda no lo conozco me pregunto si venderán ramen instantáneo?-

Al ver los aparadores vio una revista que le llamo la atención naruto al verlo no dudo ni un segundo en comprarlo y se fue corriendo a su casa para mostrarles a los chicos su gran descubrimiento

…

-chicos chicos a que no saben lo que descubrí- dijo naruto emocionada

-si naruto ya sabemos que el agua moja y el fuego quema- dijo shikamaru sin voltear a verlo

- no naruto tu idea de ropa con tu cara no funcionaria- dijo sasuke

-hey esa fue una buena idea pero eso no es lo que les iba a decir, encontré una revista muy buena se trata de –

- si la revista es de la historia y los diferentes sabores del ramen no nos interesan- dijo neji interrumpiéndolo

-no es de eso, aunque ojala existiera, pero eso no este se titula "como conquistar a una mujer y no morir en el intento"-

- haber tráela para acá- dijo sasuke tratando de disimular que no le interesaba

- a ahora si verdad, pero ahora ya no se lo voy a dar hirieron mis sentimientos- dijo naruto mientras se volteaba

_Por dios es peor que una mujer embarazada_ pensaron todos (como ustedes no trae esos cambios emocionales cuando esta una embarazada verdad?)

-ándale naruto deja tus payasadas y danos la revista- dijo shikamaru quitándole la revista

-"como conquistar a una mujer y no morir en el intento"- dijo leyendolo en vos alta

_Conquistar a una mujer es fácil si sabes como, para aquellos inexpertosen el amor les vamos a decir unos secretos sencillos de pones en práctica_

_1.- __**flores**__ nunca debe faltar el darle flores a una mujer les encanta y más si tienen frases escritas en ellas como por ejemplo:_

"_estas flores son igual de hermosas que tu" o "me recuerdan a tus ojos" créanme nunca falla _

_2.-__**chocolates **__a quien no le gustan los chocolates? Con este detalle caerá rendida a tus pies, si tiene un poema mejor _

_3.-__**joyería**__ a que mujer no le gusta la joyería? Entre mas cara mejor puede ser desde un anillo hasta un collar _

_4__** peluches **__entre mas suaves y tiernos mejor de preferencia uno que te recuerde a ella seria un tierno detalle _

- eso es!- dijo naruto antes de que continuaran con los demás puntos -a hinata le encantan los chocolates horita mismo les preparo una caja- dijo naruto mientras iba en la cocina

-el dobe los va a preparar? No me gustaría ser hinata- dijo sasuke

- estoy de acuerdo con tigo, se acuerdan la ultima ves que el se preparo la comida?- dijo shikamaru al mismo tiempo que le daba un escalofríos

- mi prima esta en peligro de muerte- dijo neji alarmado

**Flashback **

Naruto se levanta mas temprano de lo normal

-mmm se me antoja un cereal para comer no debe ser tan difícil prepararlos- dijo mientras esencia la estufa (si lo se para que prende la estufa si va a preparar cereal?)

**5 minutos después**

**-**fuego sálvense quien pueda- grito naruto mientras salía de la casa

-por que tanto escándalo dobe- dijo sasuke mientras bostezaba atrás de el estaba neji y shikamaru

-que es ese olor- decía neji mientras se tapaba la nariz y los demás asían lo mismo

-creo que viene de la cocina- dijo shikamaru con vos gangosa ya que estaba tapándose la nariz

-tu crees?- dice neji con sarcasmo al ver el humo que salía de la cocina

-Quien entra primero?- dice shikamaru ignorando la pregunta de neji

-los tres entramos o que tienen miedo?- dijo sasuke con voz arrogante pero no salía tan cool ya que sonaba gangosa por que el también tenia tapada la nariz

-a la 1 a las 2 y a las 3- dijo neji al mismo tiempo que los tres entraban en eso explota la cocina y un olor insoportable llegaba a todo el vecindario mientras que naruto estaba en su puesto de ramen favorito riendo de lo lindo y comiendo ramen

**Fin de Flashback **

-y mejor lo demás no recordamos por que aun sigo teniendo sueños sobre eso- dijo shikamaru mientras sasuke y neji asistían con la cabeza

-lo único bueno de esta experiencia fue que nos pudimos desquitar con el causante de esto- dijo neji al recordar la paliza que le dieron a naruto

- y hasta la fecha no sabe que hizo- dijo sasuke suspirando derrotado

…

-buenos días- dice saki mientras bostezaba

-más bien tardes – dice misaki mientras seguía comiendo su cereal

-saki aquí tienes tu desayuno- dice sakura

-gracias mami-

- buenos días- dice sota mientras bosteza

-se nota que son gemelos- dice ino con una sonrisa mientras que los demás asistían

- es que no pude dormir en toda la noche- dice sota –auch- dice sota cuando saki le da un golpe en el hombro

-por que me pegas-dice sota

- por que por tu culpa no me pude dormir si tu no te puedes dormir me pasa a mi lo mismo- dijo saki en forma de regaño

-saki no le pegues a tu hermano- dice sakura

- yo no tengo la culpa de que tenga pesadillas- murmuro sota

-y que soñaste sota?- pregunta hina

-yo... no me acuerdo- dijo al mismo tiempo que se comía su cereal

Al terminar sota se fue a su cuarto y saki lo siguió

-que haces saki?- dice souta al ver que su hermana cerraba la puerta con seguro

-ahora si dime que soñaste?-

-ya te dije que no me acuerdo-

-a no a mí no me engañas cuéntame si? Prometo no decirle a nadie- dice saki mientras sus ojos de cachorro

-lo prometes?- dice

-lo prometo-

-soñé cuando cumplimos cuatro años te acuerdas?- dice souta mirándola sabiendo que ella sabia de que se trataba

**Flashback **

Estaban en un bosque ya que se habían ido de picnic a celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos todos estaban agarrando su rebanada de pastel entonces todos decidieron ir a jugar rato después sota y saki vieron a su mama paseando en el bosque y decidieron ir con ella

-mami mami- gritaba souta y saki

-hola como se la estas pasando- dice sakura mientras los abrazaba

-bien mira lo que me regalo tía ino- dijo saki mientras le enseñaba su collar nuevo

-esta muy bonito –en eso saki y sota se miraron y solo puede significar una cosa cuando se dan esa miradita _tenían una duda_

-que duda tienen- dice sakura ya conociéndolos

-oye mami- dijo souta- por que no tenemos papa?-

-cariño- susurro mientras los gemelos notaron que sakura quería llorar

-cuando sean grandes se los contare- dijo al mismo tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa

Los gemelos no eran tontos en ese momento se dieron cuenta que alguien había lastimado a su mama

**Fin de Flashback **

-te acuerdas que después de eso nunca volvimos a preguntar de nuevo?- dijo saki

-y también fue cuando nos prometimos que nadie volvería a lastimar a mama- dijo souta

…

Se ve que todos excepto los gemelos en la sala platicando en eso se escucha el timbre y hina sale a abrir la puerta y ve nada menos que a naruto con una caja de chocolates y con una sonrisa marca naruto, apenas lo reconoció y cerro la puerta de nuevo

-quien era hija?- dijo hinata

-nadien un vagabundo que vino a pedir limosna- dijo hina mientras le restaba importancia en eso vuelve a sonar el timbre

-yo voy- dijo hinata

**Punto de vista de naruto**

Decir que estaba tranquilo seria mentira, cuando toque el timbre abrió la pequeña hina pero creo que no me reconoció por que lo luego cerró la puerta así que volví a tocar el timbre esta ves me abrió hinata y se vio un poco sorprendida al verme

-hola hinata- dijo naruto mientras se rascaba el cuello señal de que estaba nervioso – yo solo quería darte estos chocolates… yo lo hice mira hasta te escribí un poema -dijo naruto mientras le daba la carta que tenia su poema:

"_Hinata eres tan bella como el ramen _

_Tus labios saben tan rico como el ramen_

_No se que aria sin ti y el ramen_

_Asi que hinata que esperas y vámonos a comer ramen"_

-gracias?- dijo hinata –toma prueba el chocolate-dijo naruto agarro un pedazo de chocolate y se lo puso en la boca agarrando desprevenida a hinata

-Cof cof que es esto?- dijo hinata mientras su frente tenia rayas azul y no era para menos el chocolate sabia a calcetín sucio con ramen hinata no pudo mas y casi se cayo ya que ese trozo la estaba ahogando

_Cuando la revista dijo que caería rendida a mis pies no bromeaba_ pensó naruto

-hinata estas bien?- pregunto naruto notado como esta se golpeaba el pecho

Ella solo negaba con la cabeza mientras pedía ayuda

-que te encanto tanto que no tienes palabras para describirlo?- dijo naruto entendiendo mal las señas de hinata – de nada hinata-chan estas azul de felicidad – dijo con una sonrisa

-idiota que se esta ahogando- grito neji que había corrido a la casa de su prima para prevenirla de naruto al parecer llego tarde y este ponía a practica lo que apredio sobre los primeros auxilios (ya saben esa que presionan abajo de las costillas) hasta que hinata escupió el chocolate

-aaaa perdón hinata-chan- dice naruto

- no te preocupes fue un malentendido- dice hinata mientras recuperaba su color original

-bueno pero por lo menos puedes conservar el resto de chocolate mira le puse la forma de tu cara- dice naruto sonriente mientras le enseñaba el resto de chocolate y si tenia una cara pero una cara de bruja deformada

Skas (nombre pero tengo los mejores efectos de sonido verdad? Nótense el sarcasmo)

Lo ultimo que recordó naruto fue una fuerte cachetada en el rostro y una puerta cerrándose

…

**Vena el lado bueno Naruto aprendió algo en este capitulo aprendió que con la belleza de una mujer nunca se mete **

**¿Verdad chicas?**

**Espero que les allá gustado **

**Me merezco unos comentarios? Espero que si…**

**Att: su gran amiga prinsesita100**


	7. en la Cara no!

**Hola! **

**Sorprendidos de que allá actualizado pronto? **

**Bueno es que como en el anterior capitulo lo deje algo corto decidí compasárselos jeje**

**PS: saben que por cada comentario que dan participan en la fundación "salven a los delfines"?... esta bien no existe esa fundación pero aun así dejen comentarios vale?**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen! …**

…

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se rió sasuke, neji y shikamaru al ver la marca roja que tenia naruto en la mejilla

-no se ría que si duele!- dijo naruto con vos adolorida sasuke, neji y shikamaru al oirlo así se dejaron de reír se miraron por un instante y…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rieron con más fuerza

-es que dobe en serio que a ti solo se te ocurre decir que esta es la cara de hinata- dijo sasuke al mismo tiempo que agarraba el chocolate de naruto

-bueno la forma tal ves no me salio pero por lo menos sabe rico- dijo naruto mientras le daba un gran mordisco al chocolate?

Se oyó el ruido de un cuerpo cayéndose al piso y era nada menos que naruto que se estaba compulsiónando mientras le salio espuma por la boca

-le ayudamos?- pregunto shikamaru mientras veía sin interés a naruto

-na el se las arreglara- dijeron al mismo tiempo neji y sasuke mientras se iban de la habitación seguidos por shikamaru que solo dijo _problemático_

…

Se ve a neji paseando por la aldea cuando se topa con un puesto de flores

_1.-__**flores**__nunca debe faltar el darle flores a una mujer les encanta y más si tienen frases escritas en ellas_

Recordó neji y entro a la tienda

-buenos días en que puedo servirle?- dice una señora de edad avansada

-hm- dijo neji

-busca alguna flor para su novia? Si quiere le muestro algunas- dije la señora mientras agarraba una flor de loto-esta flor significa fragancia, limpieza, ternura y suavidad-dijo mientras neji le apareció un microscópico sonrojo -la camelia roja significa reconocimiento, un piropo: "eres un encanto".-ahora neji tenia un sonrojo visible – los jazmines representan la sensualidad de una relación- neji se imagino a tenten sensual, ahora tenia un gran sonrojo (y un problema en la entrepierna)-las rosas rojas significan pasión y amor- ahora neji estaba que ardía! Entonces agarro cualquier flor – estas quiero estas- dijo neji mientras agarraba cualquier flor – a esta bien pero sabe que esta flor significa que…- fue interrumpida por gai-sensei – baya nunca me imagine ver a mi alumno neji comprando flores, oo neji tienes fiebre o… no me digas que estas sonrojado estoy tan orgulloso de mi alumno- grito gai-sensei llamando la atención de todo el mundo –tome- dijo neji al poner dinero en el mostrador mientras salía corriendo del lugar

A lo que a la señora de l tienda le salio una gotita en la cabeza al ver a gai-sensei gritando "neji esta enamorado" _o se me olvido decirle al joven que las hortensias significan frialdad e indiferencia, pobre chica le regalaran una flor de desprecio _pensó la señora mientras negaba con la cabeza

…

-y luego no se conformo con casi ahogarme sino que me dijo que el chocolate le avía puesto mi rostro – contaba hinata a las chicas –pero yo no le veo lo malo a lo de ponerle la forma de tu rostro de echo se me hace lindo - dijo ino al escuchar a su amiga –hubiera sido lindo si el rostro no fuera el de una bruja deformada- grito hinata – noo asea que el idiota de naruto te dijo que tenias rostro de bruja?- grito sakura indignada – siiii- confirmo hinata – y no olvide que te enveneno y casi te ahogo- dijo tenten enojada

-naruto la tiene que pagar- dijeron todas las chicas mientras que un ahora oscura se les formaba

_El cara de idiota me las va a pagar_ pensó hina que había escuchado toda la conversación

…

Un gran escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de naruto

-algo malo muy malo me va a pasar- dijo naruto mientras sentía pánico

…

Sonó el timbre la casa de las chicas

- voy- grito tenten al abrir la puerta se topo con neji

- o neji que se te ofrece?- dijo tenten algo nerviosa

A lo que neji solo se aclaro la garganta

**Punto de vista de neji**

Maldición al estar enfrente de tenten me puse nervioso vamos neji acuérdate de lo que practicamos

**Flashback**

Se ve a neji en su cuarto frente a un espejo

- tenten quiero decirte que te a..a…mm..ooo, no así no parecería un entupido- dijo mientras hablaba con el espejo (si y hablar con el espejo es muy normal)

– bueno y si lo escribo?- dio mientras agarraba un pedas de papel y trataba de escribir te amo pero la ultima frase le salía con mal

–maldición por que esto es tan difícil… bueno no tengo que escribir eso precisamente y si digo te extraño? No demasiado cursi para un Byakugan mmm y si digo te necesito?- neji al pensar eso se sonrojo- no eso no achhh diablos que escribo? A ya se- dijo neji asi mismo mientras escribía algo en la pequeña tarjeta

**Fin de flashback **

**Fin de punto de vista de neji**

-yo… ten- dijo cortante mientras le entregaba las flores y volteaba su cara para que no viera su sonrojo

-he?- dijo tenten que no avía visto las hortensias –neji que significa esto?- dijo tenten mientras tenia la cara roja si roja pero de coraje

-lee la tarjeta-susurro neji que pensó que se avía sonrojado

Tenten que apenas había podido contener al leer el contenido de la tarjeta que decía:

"_Esto es lo que pienso de ti"_

Solo pensó una cosa_ Sufrirás maldito neji_ le iba a dar una gran cachetada pero se detuvo al oír la vos de su hijo –mama que es todo ese ruido?-dijo kenta que al oír el escándalo fue con su mama –achooo achoo achooo- el pobre kenta estaba estornude y estornude y no era para menos tenia una fuerte alergia a las flores- aaa pero no te conformaste en darme unas malditas flores de desprecio sino también querías matar a mi hijo verdad?- tenten no dejo a neji defenderse por que en ese momento no le dio una gran cachetada si no un gran puñetazo en su rostro

Lo ultimo que escucho neji fue a tenten gritando – no te me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra – y un fuerte puertazo antes de perder la conciencia

…

Un fuerte olor a alcohol es lo que olio neji al despertar

-al fin te despiertas – dijo shikamaru conteniendo la risa mientras neji se levantaba de su cama

-neji no te duele mucho tu cachete? -dijo sasuke en tono burlón

-o karma dulce karma- decía naruto mientras se echaba a reír junto con los demás

Si las miradas mataran sasuke, naruto y shikamaru ya hubieran muerto 5 veces

-en serio a quien se le puede ocurrir regalar hortensias?- decía shikamaru mientras se calmaba

-por lo menos yo ya hice algo y tu que has hecho hee?- decía neji molesto

-en eso estas mal por que yo ya tengo un obsequio perfecto para ella- dijo shikamaru mientras le enseñaba una caja de regalo

-y que tiene ahí dentro?- pregunto naruto

-un peluche que encontré en una tienda fue el mas bonito y caro que encontré-dijo shikamaru

**Flashback**

Se ve a shikamaru entrar a una tienda de obsequios y vio todos los peluches hasta que

Escucho varios _kawaii_ de varias chicas que estaban viendo un conejito de peluche de color amarillo con un vestidito púrpura

-problemático- dijo shikamaru mientras veía el peluche –señorita quiero este peluche- dijo shikamaru a la muchacha al escuchar que la llamaron volteo y se sonrojo a ver a shikamaru – ji ji si etto cuesta emm 1200 yenes – dijo nerviosa a ver al chico que tanto quería

Shikamaru lloro internamente a darse cuenta que era todo el dinero que poseía –lo que ago por amor- susurro shikamaru al darle el dinero a la muchacha – a y si me la pudiera envolver por favor –

- si, con su permiso-

**Fin de flashback**

-y cuando se lo piensas dar?- pregunto sasuke

-no se tal ves mañana-

…

**Punto de vista de ino**

Me levante mas temprano de lo normal a si que decidí salir a pasear un poco al campo de entrenamiento al que iba antes cuando llegue me acosté en el césped a ver el amanecer

- nolgastica verdad?- al escuchar una vos atrás de mi volteo y me tope con el rostro de shikamaru

-algo y tu al parecer sigues viniendo todas las mañanas aquí como en los viejos tiempo- la verdad es que si en barias ocasiones lo avía visto venir aquí temprano

El solo se encogió los hombros mientras se sentaba con migo

-ino… tengo un regalo para ti- me levante sorprendida ni de novios me regalaba cosas al parecer vio mi sorpresa

- yo lo vi y se me hizo que se paresia a ti- dijo mientras me daba una caja en vuelta al dármela nuestras manos se tocaron y no pude evitar sonrojarme

-yo… harigato- dije tenia mucha curiosidad de lo que me regalaría y como si no quisiera romper el papel lo abrí con cuidado ante de velo seré un poco lo ojos para darme mas emoción al abrirlo cual fue mi sorpresa a ve a un peluche en forma de…

-CERDO?- grite al tomar entre mis manos a un peluche de cerdo – que significa esto?- dije mientras una venita me salia en la frente

**Fin de punto de vista de ino**

-yo eto- trato de explicar shikamaru que todavía no entendía que había pasado con el conejito

-a si que así me ves hee?- dijo ino con voz terrorífica

-no es lo que párese!- trato de defenderse shikamaru

-eres un ANIMAL!- dijo ino mientras le daba una patada voladora al rostro de shikamaru

…

-y valla fuera mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con un cerdo! Pueden creerlo- decía ino mientras que las demás estallaba en carcajadas ante el romántico obsequio de shikamaru

…

-y cuando lo abrió no estaba el conejo de peluche que le compre sino un cerdo de peluche entonces ella me dio una patada y que patada - contaba shikamaru a los demás mientras se agarraba el pañuelo que usaba para detener el sangrado de la nariz

-ino es más fuerte de lo que párese mira como te dejo- dijo neji

-pero lo que yo no entiendo es como termino el cerdo ahí?- dijo sasuke pensativo

**Flashback (este Flashback no lo ven los chicos eso es entre tu y yo si?)**

**Punto de vista de yuka (así se llama la muchacha que atendió a shikamaru)**

-lo que ago por amor- dijo mi shikamaru y me dio el dinero-a y si me lo pudieras envolver-

-si, con su permiso- dije mientras entraba a envolver el regalo

Hasta cree que le voy a entregar a esa puta MI shikamaru el es solo mió y de nadien mas, aparte ella quien sea que fuera no se merece este peluche tan tierno mmm se merece a ya se este cerdo jajaja espero que entiendas que lo ago por tu bien shikamaru-kunnnnn pensé mientras envolvía a ese cerdo de peluche

-aquí tiene- dije cuando mientras se lo daba y en eso el me vio aaa la forma en la que me mira se nota que le gusto tranquilo amado mio pronto estaremos juntos

Cuando se fue no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme los resultados de el cambio jeje

**Fin de flashback**

- es un misterio- dijo shikamaru respondiendo la pregunta de sasuke

A lo que los demás se encogieron los hombros

…

Se ve a sasuke recostado en su cama pensando en que le daría a sakura

_Hnm mañana le compro un anillo _y con este pensamiento se fue a dormir

(Ni con el mismo habla)

…

Sasuke entra a una joyería

-buenos días en que le puedo servir?- dijo el señor de la tienda

-quiero un anillo el mas bonito que tenga- dijo sasuke carente de emociones

-a le tengo uno perfecto mire- dijo enseñándole un anillo con tres diamantes los dos de alado blanco y el de centro rosa (**. **en esa dirección esta una imagen del anillo)

- si quiere le podemos escribir el nombre de su novia- a lo que sasuke asistió– como se llama su novia?-

-sakura- le dijo

-bueno le costaría 300000 yenes esta bien?-

-hmn- traducción "si" mientras le daba el dinero

-mañana se lo tendré listo- le grito a sasuke que ya avía salido de la tienda

-a la juventud- dijo el señor en eso oyó la campana de la entrada – buenos días en que le puedo servir?-

…

(Este es al día siguiente)

**Punto de vista de sakura**

Hoy levante a todos temprano ya que cada 15 días era día de limpieza y todos absolutamente todos teníamos que limpiar la casa era divertido ya que jugamos

Todos teníamos atados el cabello con un pañuelo en la cabeza mis angelitos se veían tannn monos _kawaii_

-todos en fila- dije y todos se pusieron como en el ejercito

-si señora- dijeron al mismo tiempo tomando su papel enserio

- kiyoshi- lo llame

- si señora- dijo dando un paso a delante

-cuales son las áreas a la las que ahí que atacar?- pregunte con semblante serio

-bueno mire- dijo sacando un papel gigante en donde se podían ver varias diapositivas – bueno señora en todas esta ahí que limpiar –

-ok los voy a dividir en las siguientes parejas: saki y souta, misaki y hina, kenta y kiyoshi, teten y ino y por ultimo yo y hinata alguna objeción?-

-si señora yo tengo una objeción- dijo saki mientras daba un paso en frente

-cual?- 

-eno… etto…- dijo saki olvidando su personaje- es que querría saber si emm me podía emparejar con kenta- dijo ruborizada

-petición denegada- dijo souta rápidamente

-soldado souta usted no esta en posición de aceptar o denegar algo- dije ya que tenia que concentrarme en mi papel

-pero – iba a replicar pero le tuve que dar una mirada severa – gomen- susurro

-en cuanto a su petición… denegada-

- que? pero por que? si la otra ves nos pusiste juntos mama-dijo saki

-por eso hija trabajas en equipo mejor con souta y si tu y kenta están juntos se distraen mucho- saki y kenta se sonrojaron a mas no poder, mi niña esta en el amor!

-alguna otra cosa que decir?- pregunte viendo a todos y hina dio un paso al frente

-si, yo señora-

-hina no te voy a cambiar con souta- le dije antes de que preguntara a lo que ella se sonrojo como hinata de niña, a se parecen tanto! Y mi angelito souta no se quedaba a tras estaba igual de sonrojado que ella aunque volteo para que nadien lo viera **crecen tan rápido**

-n-no e-era e-eso- dijo ella mientras jugaba con los dedos

-kawaii- no me pude resistir y la abrase es que se párese tanto a hinata a su edad, aclare la garganta retomando mi posición- continua hina-

-a si es que quería preguntar como nos íbamos a dividir el trabajo-

-a eso voy, kiyoshi- el nombra saco una diapositivas y en ellas se veía el interior de la casa todos los cuartos estaban de diferentes colores – souta y saki ustedes van a hacer los de color verde, hina y misaki ustedes las de color rosa, kenta y kiyoshi ustedes la de color amarillo, ino y tenten ustedes los de color azul y hinata y yo las de color rojo pueden comenzar, a antes de que se vallan se me olvido decirles que el que tenga mas limpio su área les daré un premio – todos escucharon sin mucho interés – se les dará un oso de peluche, – a ino y misaki les brillaron los ojos – un estuche de armas,- a kenta, tenten y souta le brillaron los ojos mientras que saki los veía con una gota en la frente – y 500 yens- saki le brillaron los ojos tanto que podía iluminar la casa –comiencen- se levanto una nube de humo que cuando desapareció vi que solo quedábamos yo, hinata y kiyoshi estos con gran gota en la frente

**Fin de punto de vista de sakura**

…

**Punto de vista de sasuke**

Se ve a sasuke entrar a la misma tienda en la qaue vino el otro dia pero el que atendia no era el mismo señor era una señora que talves era su esposa

-buenos dias- dijo ella

-vengo por un anillo que encarge-

-a si es este- dijo mientra me ensillaba el mismo anillo que avia encargado

-si- dije mientras lo agarraba y me iba a la casa de sakura

**Fin de punto de vista de sasuke**

…

Al final del día la casa rechinaba de limpio se podía ver a todos en la sala

-kiyoshi tu eres especialista en limpieza según tu opinión quien lo dejo mas limpio?- pregunto hinata

-todos trabajaron mucho pero sin duda quien lo dejo mas limpio fue… saki y souta-

-siii!- gritaron los gemelos mientras saltaban – danos el premio- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-aquí ti…- los gemelos no dejaron que terminar a kiyoshi pues ya se habían ido con los premios- nen?- termino

En eso suena el timbre

-voyy- grito sakura a quien sea que estuviera en la puerta –he? Sasuke que haces aquí?-

-hmn- no necesito decir quien lo dijo

-en que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto sakura a lo que sasuke solamente le puso en la cara el cofre del anillo sakura solo abrió los ojos y agarro el cofre y lo abrió ahí estaba un hermoso anillo sus ojos estaban húmedos –gracias- susurro mientras agarraba el anillo y cuando se lo iba a poner noto algo que la hizo hervir de furia y no dudo un solo segundo en pegarle a sasuke en la entre pierna luego en su perfecto rostro y después le aventó el anillo

**Punto de vista de sasuke**

Todo marchaba bien le había gustado el anillo pero cuando se lo iba a poner al siguiente segundo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna luego un gran golpe en mi cara y el anillo

_**Confundido**_ esa seria la palabra de cómo me sentía a y también sentía un fuerte dolor en mi parte noble pero cuando agarre el anillo entre mis manos pude entender su enojo ahí donde se suponía que debería estar su nombre decía

"_te amo akane"_

Este definitivamente no era lo que debería decir, a pero esto no se quedaba así tendría que ir a reclamarle al señor que me lo vendió encuanto se me pase el dolor que no me deja ni pararme

_Golpean fuerte _pensé antes de que todo se volvió oscuro

…

-idiota idiota idiota – desia sakura

-estas bien sakura?-pregunto hinata

- no te preocupes estoy bien- respondió

-si tu lo dices, a te estaba buscando para mostrarte esto mira lo que encontre cuando estábamos limpiando - dijo hinata mientras le mostraba un libro color blanco con bordes dorados

- ese es… **el álbum- **dijo mientras una sonrisa nogastica le salía

…

**Les gusto?**

**Se divirtieron?**

**Muy largo?**

**Muy corto?**

**Merezco comentarios? *poniendo ojos de cachorrito***

**Díganme que les pareció este capitulo? Si?**


	8. recuerdos

**Me volvió la inspiración! Y ya la encerré en un sótano para que no se me escape jojo :D (xD)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios chics!**

**También quiero agradecer a los que han agregado como favorito esta historia mil **

**Gracias!**

**Espero que sigan comentado pliss si eres autora sabrás lo bien que se siente al recibir un comentario y si no eres autora que esperas para escribir una historia? **

…

Se ve en la sala de la casa de las chicas a:

1.-naruto con un perro chihuahueño mordiéndole el trasero mientras que hina pateaba a naruto

2.-sasuke y neji con la cara llena de pastel y souta, saki y kenta riéndose de ello

3.-shikamaru golpeado y mareado con una enojada ino zarandeándolo y misaki animando a su mama

Todo este espectáculo lo veía desde lejos hinata, kiyoshi, tenten y sakura esta tomando una foto a la "adorable" escena

**¿Cómo es que paso esto?** Para saber eso tendré que contárselos desde el principio…na que flojera mejor así se los dejo XD no mentira lo que paso fue que…

…

**Algunas horas atrás**

Neji tenia un algodón mojado de alcohol en la mano mientras se lo ponía cerca de la nariz de sasuke este empezó a cerrar mas los ojos para después abrirlos y acostumbrarse a la luz entonces

_Silenció..._

-no se van a reír?- pregunto sasuke levantando una ceja

-después de tantas veces ya no es divertido se torno muy normal - dijo naruto mientras se encogía los hombros

-y ahora que hacemos ahora de seguro nos detestan- dijo neji

-y si nos presentamos con ellas con una bandera de paz- prepuso naruto

-jamás- dijo sasuke

-ni aunque me obligaran aria esto- dijo neji

-es la peor idea que as tenido- dijo shikamaru

-así que no- dijeron al mismo tiempo sasuke, neji y shikamaru

…

Como es que accedimos?- pregunto shikamaru mientras tenia en la mano su bandera blanca

Mientras que sasuke y neji suspiraban mientras estaban asiendo sus banderas

-vamos no es tan malo- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

…

-mama mama mira lo que nos encontramos hina y yo- dijo saki muy emocionada mientras cargaba un un perrito chihuahueño

-kawaiii- dijeron todas las chicas al ver el perito

-sii ya asta le pusimos nombre se llama yumi- dijo saki -además miren lo que le enseñamos- dijo hinata mientras agarraba a yumi y lo ponia en el suelo

-yumi- lo llamo hina asiendo que el perro lo viera y inclinara la cabeza de una forma tierna mientras que hina agarraba un muñeco en forma de naruto –es naruto- al pronunciar esto el perro cambia su dulce apariencia a un perro enojado y dispuesto a matar –ATACA- y yumi ataco sin compasión a el muñeco destrozándolo en cuestión de instantes para después volver a su dulse apariencia

_No me gustaría ser naruto _pensaron con temor todos menos hina y saki que pensaba en lo lindo que era yumi

-entonces podemos conservarlo?- pregunto saki con su mirada de perrito mojado

-que opinan ustedes?- pregunto sakura a las demás

-a mi no me molesta- dijo ino

-yo si quiero conservarlo- dijo hinata feliz

-opino lo mismo- dijo tenten

-bueno entonces no lo quedamos- dijo sakura

-siii- gritaron hina y saki

-a se me olvidaba- decía sakura al recordar algo – oigan todos a que no adivinan lo que encontró hinata-

-que encontró?- pregunto saki

-encontró nuestro álbum- dijo esta emocionada mientras les mostraba el álbum

-no lo puedo creer - gritaron emocionadas tenten y ino mientras que kiyoshi solo sonrio

-que es ese álbum?- pregunto saki, souta, kenta, hina y misaki

-es un álbum que hicimos nosotras cuando estábamos embarazada – dijo sakura recordando con nostalgia

-que esperamos para verlo?- grito emocionada tenten al mismo tiempo que agarraba el álbum y se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala

Todos estaban sentados esperando a que abrieran el álbum sakura apenas había tocado la portada cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta

-Yo abro-dijo ino y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió mucho y no era para menos en la puerta estaba naruto agitando una gran bandera blanca mientras que alado de el estaba un avergonzado neji con una pequeña bandera y con un signo de paz mientras que shikamaru tenia la misma pequeña bandera nomás que el estaba cubriéndose la cara por si a ino se le ocurría volver a pegarle y a sasuke en ves de una bandera tenia un pastel y tenia una camiseta que decía **no los conosco** y una flecha señalando a neji, naruto y shikamaru

Esto si que era un espectáculo que no se ve todos los dias y por eso mismo ino saco una cámara de no se donde y les saco una foto (los que quieran una copia digan yo!) los demás al ver a ino sacando una foto fueron a ver y abrieron los ojos no sabían que hacer primero no sabían si sentir pena ajena, enojarse por verlos otra ves o reírse esta ultima paresia la mas tentadora

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA nunca olvidare esto- dijeron todos

-si esto les párese gracioso lo que estoy apunto de hacer no se lo quedan perder- dijo hina emocionada – yumi es naruto ATACA- asiendo que el perro corriera Asia naruto tumbando en el proceso a sasuke, neji y shikamaru este ultimo como estaba cerca de ino la tumbo asiendo que ino cayera encima

-quítate mujer que estas pesada- dijo shikamaru para después arrepentirse – ME ESTAS DISIENDO GORDA!- grito una enojada ino mientras lo golpeaba y zarandeaba mientras que su dulce hija gritaba –ESO MAMA PEGALE MAS FUERTE! SANGRE! SANGRE!- gritaba esta emocionada con una inocente sonrisa de la cual no tiene nada

Mientras que sasuke y neji miraban como el pastel estaba dando vueltas suspendido en el aire para después caerse en el suelo de pie y sin ningún rasguño y no pudieron evitar dar un suspiro de alivio en eso ven acercándose a saki, souta y kenta a ellos los tres se miraron entre si para luego sonreír maléficamente y saki agarro el pastel y con ayuda de su hermano y kenta lanzaron el pastel a la cara de estos dos cubos de hielo

-jajajajajajajaja- rieron los tres mientras que se sostenían la panza dándole donde mas les duele a sasuke y neji si _**el orgullo **_

y con naruto estaba tratando de defenderse de la fiera bestia según el que lo atacaba asta que yumi clavo sus pequeños pero puntiagudos colmillos en su trasero –ayuda, help, hilfe, 有助于, aide, axuda, Βοήθεια, helpen, aiutare, auxilium, ajuda –pedía ayuda naruto en todos los idiomas posibles (naruto nos salio poligloto (significa que sabes muchos idiomas)) mientras que hina quiso ayudar sii ayudar pero a yumi pateando a naruto

**Presente**

Y así es como acabamos aquí

Se ve a sasuke y neji limpiándose la cara con una toalla que les dio hinata mientras que ino avía dejado de golpear a shikamaru por que se le cansaron los brazos y sakura tubo que darle de comer a la tierna de yumi para que soltara el trasero de naruto este llorando como una niña mientras se frotaba su trasero

- y para que avían venido?- pregunto tenten

**-**veníamos a disculparnos con ustedes- dijo naruto

-esta bien asunto olvidado- decían todas mientras que sakura agarraba el álbum

-valla fue mas fácil de lo que pensé por un momento creí que nos golpearían y humillarían –dijo naruto aliviado

-pues si queríamos pero de tanta risa no nos da ganas de nada- decía tenten como si nada

-aparte ya se humillaron bastante ustedes solitos- decía sakura agitando la mano restándole importancia

-que es eso?-pregunto sasuke señalando el álbum por curiosidad y por que no quería recordar lo de ase rato esto le dejaría una marca de por vida

-es un álbum que hicimos nosotras, justo ase rato estábamos apunto de verlo- dijo hinata

-podemos verlo con ustedes?- pregunto naruto mientras que los demás asistían

-yo no le veo el problema- dijo tenten

-yo si tengo un problema – dijo souta –no quiero que el cola de pollo y sus amigos idiotas estén aquí- dijo souta mientras que los demás le daban la razón

-vamos souta no ase daño que se queden, así entre mas personas mejor- trato de convencerla sakura –hazlo por mi si?- dijo sakura sabiendo que así no se negaría

-esta bien pero cualquier movimiento en falso lo echo- dijo souta mientras miraba a sasuke y este no se iba a dejar, a no bastante lastimado tenia el orgullo como para que un chiquillo como el le decía le viniera a decir que hacer y que no

-así tu y cuantos mas?-

-yo solito basto-dijo souta mientras se acercaba a sasuke

-no creo que un enano pueda echarme- dijo este arrogante

-enano-repitió mientras una venita le salía – viste mama me esta insultando-

-sasuke no lo molestes- regaño sakura

-pero pero- balvusiaba sasuke mientras veía como souta estaba atrás de su sakura para que esta no viera que le estaba asiéndole gestos a sasuke–mira el me esta molestando- lo señalo sakura vio a su hijo y este tenia una cara inocente –el no te esta asiendo nada – dijo esta volviendo con sasuke

-hay olvídalo- sasuke derrotado sumando otro golpe a su orgullo

-bueno ya podemos ver las fotos o que?- pregunto saki fastidiada por las peleas tan infantiles de los dos pelinegros

-ya voy ya voy- decía sakura mientras abría el álbum para ver la primera foto en donde se podía a ver a sakura recargada en un tronco y se podia ver un diminuto bulto que ella acariciaba con ternura –esa era yo en mi primer mes de embarazo – dijo sakura

-si me acuerdo que te tomamos desprevenida en uno de tus paseos por el bosque- decía tenten con una sonrisa

-también me acuerdo como te asustaste por el flash – decía hinata mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa

-oye mama y por que te estas tocando la panza te dolía?- pregunto inocente saki asiendo que los demás se rieran un poco ante su dulce ingenuidad

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar la foto de sakura como si hubiera querido estar ahí, solo pudo apartar la vista cuando sakura cambio de pagina en esa había una foto de hinata con un bulto un poco mas grande que el de sakura pero esta estaba sentada en un sillón con un cuento entre sus manos – ahí esta hinata con 2 meses de embarazo se veía tan linda cuando le contaba cuentos a hina- decía ino

-hee? Yo estaba alli dentro?- pregunto hina extrañada mientras apuntaba el bulto de hinata asiendo que hinata le mandara una mirada amenazante a ino

-si hina esa eras tu- dijo ella

Hina iba a ser mas preguntas como todo niño curioso pero hinata cambio la pagina para evitarla y ver la siguiente foto en esa foto se podía ver a ino dormida en un sillón mientras tenia agarraba su pequeño bulto como protegiéndolo

-ahí estoy yo cuando tenia 1 mes de embarazo jeje- decía ino

-si me acuerdo que en el primer mes tu y yo nos dormíamos casi todo el día- se reía sakura mientras cambiaba la pagina en ella estaba tenten puliendo armas mientras se podía ver un bulto de 2 meses de embarazo

-jeje me acuerdo que siempre que pulías armas nombrabas el nombre de cada uno para que kenta los aprendiera jeje- se reía hinata seguido por las demás

-es mejor que aprendan desde pequeños- decía tenten como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y neji no pudo evitar ver con ternura a tenten mientras que esta cambiaba de pagina en esa se podía ver a ino comiendo un lonche de jamón con mermelada y nuez con un bulto mas grande todos al ver la foto hicieron una mueca de asco asta ino

-ahí mama por comer tanto habías engordado- dijo misaki con asombro asiendo que todos se rieran mientras que ino solo le salía una venita en la frente y cambiaba la pagina con brusquedad y en la siguiente pagina se veía a hinata saliendo del baño mientras se limpiaba la boca

-ese foto fue una de mis tantos viajes de devolver el desayuno- dijo hinata

-todas odiábamos eso – decía tenten mientras recordaba como no podía comer nada sin que lo tirara al escusado asiendo que los chicos les miraran con ternura para después sakura cambiara la pagina en ella se podía apreciar una cascada en donde estaban todas envueltas en una toalla mojadas asiendo que se les pegara al cuerpo asiendo notar sus curvas y un bulto en su estomago

-esta me acuerdo que lo tomo kaede- decía sakura con nostálgica al igual que las demás

-kaede?- pregunto naruto pero ignoraron la pregunta cambiando a la siguiente foto en ella se podía ver a ino con 3 meses de embarazo en una tienda comprando ropa para niña

-ahí ya sabias que el bebe seria niña verdad- dijo shikamaru que mas como pregunta era una confirmación

-nop- dijo ino -pero es que avía ropa de niña mas linda que de niño así que decidí que si me salía niño a un así le iba a poner ropa de niña –

-me alegra haber salido niña- dijo misaki con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que los demás tenían una gota en la frente menos tenten, sakura y hinata que ya lo sabían y ya lo avían superado

En la siguiente foto se ve a hinata con una gran panza mostrando sus 5 meses de embarazo recogiendo unas flores mientras sonreía paresia un ángel pensó naruto al verla y quedar embobado

-hey de esa foto no me acordaba – sonreía hinata mientras cambiaba a la siguiente foto aparecía sakura con 6 meses de embaraza alado de una viejita de tierna sonrisa y baja estatura

-esa es kaede- dijo tenten

-que paso con ella?- pregunto sasuke

-no nos gusta hablar de eso- decía sakura con cierta frialdad y una mirada de ni-te-atrevas-a-preguntar-otra-ves mientras cambiaba la pagina en la siguiente se podía ver a kiyoshi desprevenido con el pelo mojado señalando que se acababa de tomar un baño y solo una toalla amarada a su cintura dejando apreciar su delgado pero exquisito cuerpo con músculos definidos en conclusión un cuerpo de infarto (asta se me callo la baba de describirlo*.*) asiendo que sakura, hinata, ino y tenten se taparan la nariz para contener el derrame nasal

-eso foto de seguro lo tomo kaede- dujo sakura como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo mientras que a todos les salía una gotita en la frente menos kiyoshi que estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a mirar a nadie y su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate (aguas kiyoshi que después sasuke te confunde y te come y no quiero que sasuke le guste y se vuelva gay seria un desperdicio) las chicas al ver les aumento el derrame nasal mientras que los chicos lo miraban con odio

_No se por que tanto escándalo no tiene nada especial_ pensaban los chicos con celos (aunque claro ellos no lo admitirían)

-por que creen que ee como se llamaba emm kado kade –murmuraba naruto mientras se ponía en pose pensativa

-kaede- decía hinata

-asi kaede tomo esa foto?-pregunto naruto al mismo tiempo que cambiaba la foto en donde se veía la misma anciana viendo a kiyoshi pero esta estaba con una mirada pervertida y lujuriosa sonrojada y kiyoshi ni cuenta

-todavía quieres que te contesten dobe- pregunto sasuke al ver la foto

-no la verdad no ya no me queda duda de nada- dijo naruto

-pues kaede era emm…etto… especial- dijo sakura mientras miraba para otro lado mientras veían otra foto en esta estaba tenten con 8 meses de embarazo esta estaba soplando unas velas ya que era su cumpleaños en ese entonces neji la vio para que no se le olvidara esta imagen ya que se veía esplendida y con el embarazo la asía ver mas tierna

-me acuerdo que en esa nos dijiste que ni nos atreviéramos a poner los años que tenias- dijo ino mientras sonreía mientras cambiaba a la siguiente foto se veía a sakura con una expresión de dolor puro todas cambiaron su semblante alegre a uno serio

-esta foto la odio por que seguimos con ella?- pregunto hinata mientras fruncía el seño

-no se- dijo tenten

-que te paso sakura-chan?-pregunto un preocupado naruto asiendo que sasuke pusiera atención a su respuesta

-casi tuve un aborto- dijo sakura seria

-fue la peor experiencia si kaede no hubiera estado ahí sakura pudo haber perdido a sus bebes y también pudo haber muerto- dijo hinata triste de solo pensar eso

-como sucedió esto? y que hizo kaede para aliviarte?- dijo sasuke con tono sobrio asegurándose que si alguna persona tuvo que ver en algo lo mataría

-estaba delicada por que al ser gemelos tenia un poca posibilidades de sobrevivir- dijo sakura

_Algo me oculta_ pensó sasuke

-ya cambiemos de foto no me gusta esta- dijo ino mientras cambiaba de foto

-mama que es ee aboto- pregunto saki

-el aborto es emm una cosa mala que les quería hacer daño pero no lo logro- dijo sakura –lo vencí de una patada- decía sakura con una sonrisa juguetona asiendo que los niños rieran

-Ahí miren aquí es cuando nació kenta- grito emocionada tenten y si efectivamente en la foto se podía ver a una sudorosa tenten con un niño en brazos y tenten lo veía con una ternura

-5 horas de parto valieron la pena- dijo feliz tenten-no saben el dolor que es parir- dijo tenten

-dímelo a mí que estuve contigo todo el rato y apretaste mi mano que asta morada quedo todavía me duele- dijo ino molesta al recordar la fuerza con el que le agarraba la mano asiendo que todos se rieran

-miren ahí esta kenta dormido – dijeron todas mientras miraban la foto en donde abia un bebe durmiendo tranquilamente

-oo de esa me acuerdo fue cuando le intentamos dar su comida- dijo sakura mientras veía a kenta sonriendo en un asiento para bebe todo limpio mientras que las 4 chicas y kiyoshi estaban manchadas de la cabeza a los pies de comida para bebe y así fueron barias fotos de cuando kenta camino o cuando le salieron los primeros dientes o cuando lloro o cuando lo bañaron y en todas se sonrojaba mas kenta mientras se hundía en el asiento viendo como souta se burlaba de el asiendo que kenta quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra asta que por fin se vio una foto de ino acostada sudorosa y cansada mientras miraba a una bebe en sus brazos

-en esa es cuando ino dio a luz a misaki- dijo hinata

-sii no saben lo agotada que estaba y no paraba de pensar en que vestido le pondría primero si el rosa con volantes estilo princesita o el estilo francés con su gorrita – dijo ino –así que dije bueno le pongo el de princesitas y a medio día la cambio con la francesa aquí debe de estar la foto-dijo mientras cambiaba de pagina en ella se podía ver dos foto uno de misaki de chica en un vestido de princesita y otro en uno francés con una gorra que le quedaba grande pero en todas salía feliz

-me acuerdo que no quería despegarse de ninguno de esos- dijo tenten mientras cambiaba la pagina en esa se veía sakura acostada en una cama con dos bebes en sus brazos –aquí es cuando nacieron los gemelos fueron 9 largas y sudorosas horas- dijo sakura –pero creo que lo tome tranquila- dijo sakura dándose aires de sabiduría

-tranquila tranquila? si estuviste gritando como loca mujer- dijo ino

-ni digas de las groserías que soltaste a todo el que estaba ahí- dijo tenten

-o las cosas que arrojaste- dijo hinata mientras le daba un escalofrió al recordarlo

-haber den dos bebes al mismo y después me hablan- dijo sakura indignada

-vale vale ya dejen de pelear- dijo kiyoshi mientras cambiaba la pagina

-en la siguiente se ve a hinata cargando a hina en sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la frente –

-ahí mi angelito se veía tan tierna- dijo hinata mientras veía la foto –verdad hina-pregunto hinata al voltea se topo con una hina durmiendo en las piernas de souta mientras que este estaba recargado con un brazo en la espalda de saki y esta tenia a yumi recostada en sus piernas mientras estaba recargado en los hombro de souta y tenia entrelazada su mano con la mano de kenta

-aaa que lindos- dijo en susurro sakura mientras que sasuke bufo enojado al ver las manos entrelazadas de saki y kenta _por que me molesto asta parezco un papa celoso_ pensó sasuke (por que será?)

-a esto ahí que tomarle fotos-dijo tenten mientras le quitaba el flash a la camara para no despertarlos para después tomarles la foto

-ya es tarde cuantas fotos faltan?- dijo ino

-solo dos- respondió kiyoshi mientras volteaba la pagina para ver la ultima pero valiosa foto en ella se podía ver a sakura con dos bebes alado de hinata con su bebe ino con un vestido en la mano y saki en su cuello a kenta sentado en el piso agarrado de la mano de tenten todas juntas mientras que atrás de sakura estaba kiyoshi con dos pañaleras en el hombro y alado estaba kaede sonriendo a la camara

-esa fue la foto de toda la familia- dijo sakura mientras que los demás asistían

Y en la siguiente foto estaban las chicas mojadas aterradas cansadas y despeinadas apoyadas en la pared

A todas les dio un escalofrió

-eso fue el primer entrenamiento de kaede lo juro esa mujer estaba loca cuando nos estrenaba a su lado kakashi y tsunade jugaban con nosotros en el entrenamiento- dijo sakura con puro terror al acordarse de sus entrenamientos con kaede mientras que las demás asistían con la misma reacción de sakura

-Eso fue todo- dijo ino mientras iba a serrar el álbum pero sakura la detuvo

-espera todavía falta- dijo mientras agarraba las tres fotos que tomaron en el día y las ponía en el álbum asiendo que los chicos sonrieran de agradecimiento

En tres paginas del libro estaban la foto de donde los chicos vinieron con las banderas después donde todo se volvió un desastre muy divertido y luego la foto de los niños

-cabe una mas que le pondremos?- pregunto sakura

-a ya se- dijo tenten

-todos júntense- dijo mientras tenten ponía un temporalizador para ella también salir en la foto –digan wuiski- dijo sakura

FLASH

En la foto se ve a sakura alegre alado de sasuke este mirándola de reojo alado estaba naruto con una mano rascándose la cabeza nervioso mientras que hinata lo vio con una risa alado esta shikamaru con las manos en la nuca mientras que ino le agarraba la oreja regañándolo y alado se ve a neji con un sonrojo por que tenten estaba recargando las manos en su hombro y empujándolo para acercarse mas al grupo

_**Eso fue una de las mejores fotos del álbum **_

…

Afuera de konoha se ve a tres personas

-al fin las encontramos- dijo una voz femenina mientras sonreía

_La felicidad les durara poco_

…

**Que les pareció? Puse todo mi esfuerzo como siempre me encanto la foto de los niños dormidos y la ultima foto esas fueron las mejores según mi opinión y a ti que foto te gusto mas? **

**Espero que les allá gustado dejen comentarios si no *agarrando mazo* los convenceré XD**

**No se si ya poner la historia de kiyoshi ¿tu que opinas?**


	9. kiyoshi

**Hola les tengo que informar que este será mi ultimo capitulo ya que no voy a ser capas de seguir esta historia siento que no voy a ningún lado en serio lo siento**

**gomenasai! En serio lo siento mucho espero que disfruten este ultimo capitulo**

…**.**

Hola

Por donde empezare mmm bueno me llamo kiyoshi Ashia nací en un pequeño pueblo del cual no me acuerdo su nombre yo vivía en uno de los lugares mas humildes de ahí de chico era muy inseguro por lo que los demás chicos me molestaban al llegar a mi casa golpeado por los demás niños, mi único consuelo era mi madre ella era la persona mas bondadosa que conozco tenia un increíble pelo morado y uno grandes y profundos ojos verdes ella siempre me consolaba y me animaba una de las cosas que mas me encantaban es cuando me contaba el cuento de los Ángeles de la guarda cada ves que le preguntaba si existían me decía

**-**_**existen y a la ves no, ellos te cuidan sin que te des cuanta cada angel elige a la persona a la cual quieren proteger y no recibir nada a cambio, ellos asen un juramento "si la persona a la cual cuidan muere ellas morirán con el"-**_

_**- y yo tengo un ángel de la guarda?- **_

_**-claro que si hijo todos tienen un ángel de la guarda-**_

Mi madre era una mujer de la nobleza pero renuncio a todo cuando conoció a mi padre ella me decía que cuando lo conoció fue como su príncipe azul sin armadura al casarse con el le prometió cuidarla de todo así que mi madre tenia que tomar una decisiones quedarse con la riqueza y nobleza de su familia o ir con el humilde hombre del cual estaba enamorada, así que mi madre decidió quedarse con el amor de su vida desde entonces mi abuelo la negó como su hija, ese pudo ser el peor error que cometió, mi padre era un vil moustro que maltrataba a mi madre que siempre se iba en las noches a tomar e ir con mujerzuelas muchas veces le pregunte a mi madre si todavía lo amaba, ella me regalaba una sonrisa y me decía

_**-si-**_

A los 9 años mi padre nos abandono y de cierta forma me sentí aliviado ya que a si no volvería ver a mi madre golpeada pero mi felicidad no duro mucho a los 12 años mi madre se enfermo gravemente y necesitaba un tratamiento muy costoso pero no teníamos dinero trabaje trate de juntar el dinero necesario pero no conseguía suficiente para el tratamiento muchas veces incluso pedí limosnas pero la gente me miraba con asco y repulsión sufría pero no me importaba en cuanto pudiera conseguir lo suficiente para el tratamiento, muchas veces sufrimos hambre y muchas veces pensé en robar comida pero mi madre siempre me decía que había que ser honrado que algún día nuestros esfuerzos serán recompensado de nada sirvió, mi madre murió cuando cumplí los 13 años me quede solo de que me había servido mi esfuerzo y trabajo? Mi madre era mi única razón de vivir era la luz que me iluminaba aun recuerdo las ultimas palabras que me dijo

_**-te amo-**_

Llore llore como nunca e vuelto a llorar antes

**Dinero **

Por falta de dinero no pude salvar a mi madre entonces pensé de nada sirve el esfuerzo yo conseguiré mucho dinero sea como se no tendré piedad de nada ni de nadien solo me importaría yo y solo vería por mi, ese día me transforme en una persona completamente diferente entonces fue el funeral de mi madre, estaba mi abuelo pidió perdón a la tumba de mi madre por haberla abandonado tratando de alivianar su culpa me propuso vivir en su palacio me cuidaría y educaría como a un noble me prometió, era demasiado chico como para valerme a mi mismo eso lo sabia y no quería seguir viviendo en esa casa así que acepte y me fui a vivir con el aunque claro eso no significara que lo perdonaría solo lo usaría y manejaría a mi antojo desde ese día sabia que estaría solo.

me tendría que valir por mi mismo cuando el tiempo pasara, así que decidí que al cumplir los 16 años huiría de ahí sabiendo que no me dejarían salir por las buenas, en las mañanas era el nieto perfecto era educado aprendía rápido y nunca desobedecería **bueno casi nunca** en las noches me escapaba para ir a casinos y a bares aprendería lo que todo criminal debería saber y le sacaría provecho de mi cara inocente tendría el control de todo, al cumplir los 14 ya sabia todas las técnicas para aprovecharme de todos no le tendría compasión de nadie _**como el destino no tubo compasión con migo **_a los 15 aprendí tácticas ninjas tuve buenos maestros tanto del lado bueno como del lado malo y fiel a mi palabra a los 16 escape claro no con las manos bacías a no, saldría con buen dinero que le robe a mi abuelo como para vivir cómodamente 1 año me fui de pueblo en pueblo conforme pasaba el tiempo, no por eso dejaba de estudiar a no en cada pueblo siempre aprenda nuevos trucos ya era conocido como estafador profesional avía cumplido todas mis metas era feliz o eso creía asta que:

_Yo estaba dormido en una cama de hotel, la noche anterior avía llegado a este pueblo decidí salir un rato al pasearme por la calle vi a un montón de niños a acorralando a una niña la cual no aparentaba mas de 10 años, por muy maldito que fuera nunca permitiría abusos asía niños inocentes así que me aproxime al grupo_

_**-hey sus madres no les dijeron como se trata a uno señorita? si no salen de mi vista les ira mal - **__ les dije con voz amenazante al verme se asustaron y salieron del lugar __**–estas bien?- **__le pregunte mientras le tendía la mano a la que ella acepto algo dudosa_

_**-h-harigato- **__susurro mirando el suelo_

_**-deberías defenderte sabes no dejes que se aprovechen de ti- **__le dije mientras la veía mejor tenia cabello castaño y unos bonitos ojos chocolates inocentes llevaba un lindo vestido blanco _

_**-es que ellos son muy grandes siempre me están molestando- **__dijo mientras fruncía el seño _

_**-y que tienes? Mira tu solo diles que si no dejan de molestarte se las veran con migo ok?-**__le dije con voz desinteresada_

_**-haii- **__grito y me miro con admiración__** –harigato onee-chan-**_

_A lo que solo sonreí algo torpe y me fui al pasar por un callejón vi a muchos hombres rodeándome _

_**-sabes el jefe esta algo molesto-**__decía un hombre con músculos exagerados y sicatrises en la cara _

_**-ya sabes el ser estafado no es algo muy grato pero tranquilo pronto se le pasara la humillación- **__dije con burla _

_**-maldito como te atreves a decir eso del jefe- **__dijo otro hombre de complexión delgada y un palo de hierro en la mano_

_**-no toro- **__le llamo el mismo hombre -__**el es mió- **__dijo con una sonrisa ladeada_

_**-sabes eso se puede malinterpretar como acoso sexual –**__ le dije con una sonrisa al parecer se enojo con mi comentario por que saco su espada e intento atacarme pero lo esquive con elegancia esto era un juego de niños para mi _

_**-muy lento-**__ le dije en ese momento le di un golpe en el estomago con mi pie _

_**-tu insolente- **__en eso uno de los inútiles como me gusta decirles intento pegarme con la madero yo desaparecí y reapareció por detrás entonces le pegué un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente _

_**-que alguien que sea por lo menos algo mas velos?-**__ les pregunte con una ceja levantada todos me atacaron a la ves yo desaparecí del camino _

_**-montoneros apenas uno les hiere el orgullo y ya lo luego atacan – **__dije con falsa indignación __**–a aparte groseros no saben que es de mala educación dejar a la gente ablando solo? todavía ni su nombre se déjenme presentarme primero me llamo kiyoshi Ashia pero ustedes ya deben de saber quien soy verdad? pero como no tenemos tiempo para que me aprenda todos sus nombres les bautizare haber tu te llamaras inútil 2 tu inútil 3 tu inútil 4…-**__ seguí nombrándolos hasta que ataque primero desaparecí y aparecí atrás de uno de los inútiles pegándole fuertemente en el estomago asiendo que le saliera sangre en eso inútil 5 intento pegarme de espaldas pero reaccione y le dio un golpe en la cara con mi puño y agarrándole su espada para bloquear otra espada que venia a mi dirección asiendo que la espada de inútil 10 saliera volando y cayera en la pierna de inútil 16 asiendo que este no se pudiera mover aproveche la distracción de inútil 10 para atravesarle el estomago con la mano, seguí luchando con todos lo disfrutaba mucho, la sangre salpicándome la ropa el sonido de los huesos romperse asiendo que sonriera sediento de sangre después de unas horas me aburrió este juego así que decidió acabar con todos de una ves matando a todos en cuestión de segundos y contemplando mi obra, cuerpos esparcidos en el suelo sangre por todas parte en el suelo en las paredes sonreí y lleve mi mano ensangrentada cerca de mi boca saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre pero después escuche un sollozó atrás de mi al voltear vio a la misma niña de ase rato miraba con temor la escena para después bajar su vista al su vestido blanco que tenia salpicaduras de sangre ella estaba en shock pude ver terror pánico y miedo en esos ojos que anterior mente pudieron ser unos ojos inocentes intente acercarme a ella_

_-no aléjate de mi- lloro tratando de huir de mi _

_-no te are daño- le dije mientras subía las manos al aire _

_-no aléjate eres un moustro un MOUSTRO- grito mientras me miraba con temor con esos ojos que anterior mente me miraron con admiración baje mi vista a mis manos machadas de color carmesí __**en que me convertí **__y corrí y corrí tratando de huir de la realidad no me importaba que estuviera lloviendo no sentía frió las calles estaban solas yo estaba recargado en una pared mirando a la nada solo sentía las gotas caerme _

_Gota _

_Gota_

_Gota_

_Hasta que sentí algo caliente cubrirme los hombros vi unas manos acomodándome el abrigo iba a gritarle que no quería su lastima pero al subir su mirada me impresiono esos ojos profundos ojos verdes eran iguales a los de mi madre eran calidos ella me tendió la mano yo dude pero al ver esa sonrisa que me dedico le acepte_

**Tal vez no era mentira**

_Me llevo a su casa me cobijo y me sirvo un chocolate caliente_

**Y lo que me decía mi madre no eran cuentos**

_Me empecé a sentir un poco mareado ella me dijo que tenia fiebre alta me recostó seré los ojos en eso sentí algo frió en mi frente se sentía __**bien**_

**Tal vez si existen**

_Al despertare me sentí mejor me levante y pude ver en una silla a esa persona dormida es que acaso me cuido toda la noche? pude verla mejor tenia la panza abultada le calculo unos 4 o 5 meses de embarazo era de complexión delgada piel suave cara algo infantil pero definida y cabello rosa era muy bella la sacudí un poco para que despertara ella parpadeo un poco y al verme me sonrió_

_**-hola me llamo sakura haruno- **__me dijo con una sonrisa _

**Los Ángeles de la guarda **

_**-yo me llamo kiyoshi Ashia a tus servicios-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Y ella era mi ángel de la guarda **

**Y la protegería aunque cueste mi vida**

…

**Que tal conmovedor? Es la primera ves que ago algo así las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas**

**A por cierto sobre que iba a dejar mi historia era broma XD nunca lo dejaría me comprometí a terminarla y eso are x3**

**A una cosa antes de que se me olvide**

**Kiyoshi no esta enamorado de sakura solo la admira mucho y si la quiere mucho pero no de esa forma**

**Espero comentarios si? **

**Ja ne**


	10. Estraños

**hola!**

**Como siempre aquí les tengo la actualisasion a y le quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios y amenazas (por la bromita que ise en el anterior capitulo) bueno aquí esta el capitulo…**

**Aaa una cosa naruto no me pertenece! solo en sueños **

…

Se ve a sakura caminando por el pasillo con un short corto negro estaba sin camisa así que se le veía su brasier negro mientras bostezaba iba directo al baño pero al tratar de abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba serrado

-quien esta en el baño?- grito sakura a quien sea que estuviera adentro pero después de un rato nadie contesto –maldita sea abre la puerta!- gritaba sakura de muy mal humor sakura harta de que nadie contestaba esta estaba apunto de tirar la puerta cuando una voz la interrumpió

-sakura que haces?- pregunto hinata que había subido las escaleras al oír el escándalo de sakura

-nada aquí tratando de derrumbar la puerta del baño y sacar a patadas al que este acaparando el baño por?- pregunto sakura como si no tuviera importancia

-sakura por que no mejor tocas?- pregunto hinata descorsentada – mira así- dijo hinata mientras tocaba la puerta –emm puede por favor desocupar el baño?- pregunto hinata pero siguió sin recibir respuesta

5 minuto después

-mira, me vale quien este ahí dentro y lo que este asiendo pero sal de una pinché ves amenos que quieras una deformación en el rostroo maldito insecto!- gritaba con furia hinata pero al seguir sin recibir repuesta- kyaaa ya no lo soporto – decía hinata mientras estaba dispuesta a tumbar la puerta junto con sakura quien estaba igual de harta que ella pero una vos las interrumpió

-pero que creen que hacen?- pregunto ino que subió al oír gritos

-nada aquí tratando de tirar la puerta apatadas para después matar al que este ahí adentro por que?- dijeron sakura y hinata al mismo tiempo

-ni se les ocurra tirar la puerta-decía ino –dejen que esto lo arregle yo, disculpa puedes salir? Digo por tu bien, por que acá atrás de mi ahí unas locas que quieren matarte- decía ino frente la puerta del baño sin recibir respuesta alguna – que maleducado eres mira que no responderle a una dama- decía ino ofendida

-ves por que queremos matarlo?- decía sakura a ino

-sakura matando a la gente no resuelve tus problemas- regaño ino a sakura

-entonces como se resuelven he?- reto hinata a ino

-así mira, maldito infeliz sal d una puta ves o yo mismo te arranco el cabello- gritaba ino a todo pulmón

-no que matarlo no resolvería tus problemas?- imito sakura a ino con una risa burlona

-y no lo voy a matar solo lo lastimare un poco, nada mas- decía ino a sakura

5 minutos después

-estoy harta me canse tal vez matando a la gente si se resuelven los problemas- decía ino al mismo tiempo que sakura y hinata asistían

-ok a la cuenta de tres – contaba sakura mientras que hinata y ino se preparaban para tirar la puerta -1, 2…-

-que hacen?- pregunto tenten interrumpiendo otra ves el intento de tirar la puerta del baño

_Por que todos me interrumpen? que hise para merecer esto_ lloraba sakura internamente

-queriendo tirar la puerta para poder matar a una persona - dijo sakura

-aa me hubieran dicho entonces les ayudare a tirar esta puerta – decía tenten con un aura de felicidad al saber que podría matar a alguien

-ok 1,2…-

-que están asiendo mama?-preguntaron los niños que pasaban por ahí pero al ver a sus madres estaban apunto de dar una patada en la puerta del baño y con un aura asesina radiándolas no pudieron evitar preguntar

-nada aquí tratando de matar a alguien a sangre fría por que?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-no por nada – dijeron todos

-por que todos están aquí?- pregunto kiyoshi al ver a todos amontonados en el pasillo

-esperen un momento- dijo sakura – si nosotras estamos aquí y ustedes están ahí entonces quien es el maldito que esta en el baño?- pregunto sakura confundida

-ya intentaron abrir?- pregunto misaki

-si pero esta cerrado- dijo ino

-y si es un ladrón?- pregunto hinata

-no a lo mejor es un asesino en serie que al esconderse de la policía entro a nuestra casa y entro al baño para poder escapar por la ventana - dijo ino

-seria el asesino en serie mas entupido de mundo mira que esconderse en el baño de 5 ninjas entrenados- dijo sakura

-y si e ves de un asesino en serie es un niño que se perdió y tratando de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche entro a nuestra casa a escondidas y se durmió en la tina?- pregunto tenten diciendo con drama su apenas inventada teoría

-y si envés de un niño son una pareja de novios que al pertenecer a diferentes clases sociales su amor es prohibido así que decidieron huir juntos para poder ser felices pero al ver que no tenían lugar para quedarse se escondieron en nuestro baño – dijo sakura

-kyaaa que romántico- dijeron todas

-pero si envés de esconderse se tratan de suicidar?- propuso hinata

-ahí que romántico van a suicidarse por su… QUE? Se van a suicidar!- gritaron dramáticamente ino y tenten

-em siento interrumpir pero ya pude abrir el baño- dijo kiyoshi

-como le pudiste abrir si estaba serrado con llave- preguntaron todas desconcertadas al no ver a su pareja de enamorados en el baño

-fácil gire la perilla de el lado correcto- dijo kiyoshi

…

-shizune- grito tsunade –rápido busca manda a los anbu a la entrada de konoha unos ninjas peligrosos entraron anoche a konoha quiero que los busquen y los eliminen cuanto antes-

-hai- respondió shizune mientras salía de la oficina en eso tsunade se deja caer en su silla-al parecer llegaron antes de lo que pensamos sakura- susurro

…

-achu- estornudo sakura

-rápido sakura ya tenemos que salir- grito ino desde la entrada

-ya voy- grito –haber souta saki se tienen que portar bien en su primer día en la academia ninja si?- les desia sakura

-hai oka-san- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-los voy a extrañar – dijo sakura mientras les daba un beso en la frente a los dos

...

-tranquilas van a estar en mi clase no tienes nada de que preocuparte- desia el maestro de cabello café oscuro (el que era profesor de sakura y los de su generación en lº primer episodio no me acuerdo de su nombre) 

-si oka-san- decían saki, souta, kenta, misaki y hina – no te preocupes aparte siempre hemos querido estar en una academia ninja – decían todos con unas sonrisas en su rostro

**Punto de vista de saki**

Después de que mama y mis tías se fueron yo fui la que primero entre a la clase pude ver como había varios niños de nuestra edad y todos andaban gritando jugando y asiendo desorden esto se ve muy divertido no puedo esperar para conocerlos a todos pero al parecer me están viendo raro a varios niños vi que se les sonrojaban las mejillas _o genial fanboys _ pensé con sarcasmo eso me deprimo un poco ya que son muy empalagosos en eso vi como uno se acercaba a mi pero mi hermano y mi kenta enviaron miradas asesinas me sorprende que afín se pusieron deacuerdo en algo esto va a ser divertido

**Fin de punto de vista**

-vamos a divertirnos mucho – grito saki con felicidad

-que tiene de divertido esta bola de mocosos que te acosan- decía kenta y souta molesto ya que ellos vieron a su pelirosa/su hermana

-o vamos chicos ellos no me quieren acosar solo querían ser mis amigos- decía saki fingiendo no saber de que hablaban

_Es demasiada inocente par su bien_ pensaron souta y kenta

Souta se queria sentar alado de saki en eso vio como kenta le quito su lugar que por derecho era de el estaba apunto de tener una conversación "amable" con el cuando…

-etto souta-kun emm te sientas con migo es que estoy muy nerviosa con toda esta gente alrededor- desia hina mientras se tocaba los dedos y miraba asía abajo mientras que un sonrojo le adornaba la cara asiendo que souta se le contagiara el sonrojo ya que para el paresia adorable –ee claro hina- decía souta sonrojado

-harigato- decía hina alegre asiendo que algunos chicos de el salón suspiraran,enojando de sobremanera a souta

-y misaki donde esta?- pregunto saki al no ver a su otra amiga rubia

-se sentó con el niño de allá-decía kenta señalando la parte de atrás donde estaba misaki platicando alegremente con un chico guapo de pelo negro blanca piel y ojos grises

-algo me dice que se enamoro a primera vista-susurraba con alegría saki viendo como ella lo miraba con cariño

…

Espero que nada les pase a hina- decía preocupada hinata

-no te preocupes hina están en buenas manos mira ve el lado bueno así nos podremos relajar un rato no creen?- pregunto sakura a los demás estos asistieron con felicidad que no duro cuando homo apareció en su camino que dejo ver la silueta de un anbu

-la hokage las quiere urgentemente en la oficina- decía para desaparecer en un puff

-se fue nuestra sesión de relajación-decía ino deprimida

…

En la oficina de tsunade se ve a sasuke, neji, naruto, shikamaru, sakura, ino, hinata y tenten

- que pasa oba-chan- decía naruto pero en ese momento se cubrió el rostro por si su cariñosa hokage lo aventaba pero nada ocurrió

-unos ninjas entraron a escondidas a konoha envié un grupo de anbus pero esta mañana se encontraron muertos su misión es encontrarlos y aniquilarlos fui clara- dijo seria tsunade a lo que todos asistieron con la cabeza – que esperan?- grito todos desaparecieran en un puff

…

Se ven al grupo corriendo por toda konoha

-sakura encuentro unos niveles de chacra extraños serán ellos?- pregunto hinata mientras tenia activado su bakugan

-deben de serlo vamos para allá- dijo en vos alta para que todos la siguieran asta llegar a una parte de el bosque en frente de ellos se ven a 3 encapuchados dos siluetas delgadas y uno mas brusco

-identifíquense- decía sasuke a el grupo

Estos solo se quitaron sus capuchas dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja de ojos cafés chocolates y piel bronceada alado estaba un hombre con mucho músculo ojos negros y pelo color rubio y alado una mujer de cabello blanco ojos rojos y piel blanca

-se supone que primero tienes que decir tu nombre para que yo te pueda decir el mió guapo-dijo la pelirroja – pero are un excepción mi nombre es akane-

-El mió es yukiko- decía la peliblanca

-y el mió es daiki- se presentaba el pelirrubio

-que quieren aquí?- pregunto enojada sakura no le daban buena espina esas personas

-a ustedes son las que queremos – decía akane viendo a sakura –ustedes y ese pergamino- decía con una sonrisa dejando a unas sorprendidas sakura, hinata, tenten y ino que abrieron mucho los ojos no pudiendo creer lo qué escucharon

-como saben del pergamino?-les hablo con odio sakura

-nosotros fuimos los que enviamos a esas personas a su antigua casa o no se acuerdan de eso?- dijo con burla

-tu- susurro sakura –TU FUISTE- grito sakura lanzándose a akane peleando cuerpo a cuerpo – por tu culpa kaede esta muerta fuiste tu quien casi mataba a los niños lo pagaras- grito sakura luchando con akane los demás querían ir a ayudar pero fueron detenidos por daiki y yukiko

-a akane no le gustaría que la interrumpieran en una pelea saben tiene un mal carácter- dijo con burla yukiko y daiki mientras luchaban con ellos

…

-te matare- decía sakura mientras le tiraba una patada a la carra akane detuvo el golpe con su mano mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo a su estomago con la otra mano pero sakura pudo esquivarla – sabes te propongo un trato – dijo akane

-nunca aria tratos contigo – decía sakura escupiéndole las palabras a la cara

-de todos modos te lo diré tienes potencial eres muy bonita además-decía akane mientras miraba el cuerpo de sakura –por que no me das el pergamino y te vienes con migo no tengo la necesidad de matarte solo coopera si?- decía akane

-no- dijo de manera cortante sakura mientras le atravesaba el estomago

…

Se ve a yukiko lanzando kunais a hinata, tenten e ino esta ultima no pudo esquivar por completo el arma dándole una leve herida en el muslo

Yukiko corre asía ellas con una espada en la mano que fue detenida por hinata esta mirándola con odio

-kyaaaaaa te ves tan mona enojada- decía yukiko viendo a hinata esta no se distrajo y trato de degollarla pero esta la esquivo y apareció detrás de ella haciéndola caer y estaba apunto de enterrar su espada en su pecho pero ino la tumbo mientras saltaba lejos mientras que tenten sacaba un pergamino que lanzaba diversas armas pero yukiko pudo esquivar algunas mientras se quitaba las que se le avían enterado en la piel

-son buenas pero sigo prefiriendo a la peliazul- dijo mientras saboreaba su propia sangre

…

Daiki aprendió algo mas del sharingan ya que este avía caído en una ilusión al principio pero pudo deshacerse de el y evitaba ver los ojos de sasuke

Daiki avía lanzado barios ninjutsos de fuego hiriendo a los demás mientras que shikamaru ideaba una forma de vencer a su oponente neji estaba lanzando algunos Genjutsu mientras sudaba ya que habían luchado contra el por barias horas

En eso sakura cae por ahí ya que akane la avía lanzado esta se levanto con algo de dificultad sasuke que le avía visto fue a ayudarla dándole su mano

-ya se con quien me quedare- dijo daiki viendo asía sakura y luego asía sasuke este que lo avía oído se enfureció y lanzo varias flechas asía su dirección

-tu te acercas a sakura y te mato de la forma mas cruel- le advirtió a daiki

-quien esta hablando de la pelirosa?- pregunto mientras lo lanzaba a un árbol y reía – a mí el que me gustas eres tu- dijo riendo en eso todos callaron al ver como sakura avía clavado la katata de hinata en el pecho de yukiko asiendo que esta gritara de dolor y agonizara y hinata agarro a sakura ya que se avía desmayado de el cansancio

-akane si no nos llevamos de inmediato a yukiko va a morir- dijo daiki a akane esta solo lo vio aburrida y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio -esta bien llévatela pero quiero que le adviertas que otra ves me arruina mi diversión y yo misma la mato – dijo con vos monótona –**esto no se a acabado sakurita-** dijo con burla desapareciendo junto con yukiko y daiki

…

**Tengo que admitir que las escenas de pelea son bien difíciles de escribir creo que quedo entendible no?**

**Perdón por la tardanza iba a actualizar la semana pasada pero me entretuve viendo el fic de la isla paradisíaca pero os prometo no volverme a distraer x3**

**Si no te gusta comentar… te friegas por que espero comentarios jeje es broma **

**Ja ne **


	11. nadie era el mismo sin ti

**Hola! Hace cuantos siglos que no actualizo? Jeje no a pasado siglos pero valla que si me tarde primero que nada me quiero disculpar por la tardanza gomenasai!**

**No sé que me paso tal vez una depresión de autor? Es que no vi muchos comentarios en el capitulo anterior y eso me deprimió sentí que no había hecho un buen capitulo pero no voy a renunciar! O no are mejor y mejor los capítulos se los prometo!**

**No les demoro más…**

...

En el anterior capitulo:

_-akane si no nos llevamos de inmediato a yukiko va a morir- dijo daiki a akane esta solo lo vio aburrida y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio -esta bien llévatela pero quiero que le adviertas que otra ves me arruina mi diversión y yo misma la mato – dijo con vos monótona –__**esto no se a acabado sakurita**__**-**__dijo con burla desapareciendo junto con yukiko y daiki_

…

**Punto de vista normal **

Se ven a 5 niños sentados en la banqueta enfrente de la puerta de la escuela de konoha

-hermano por qué crees que todavía no llegan por nosotros?- hablo uno peli rosa con preocupación

-no sé, tal vez deberíamos llegar nosotros solos- hablo souta mientras agarraba la mano de su hermanita y avanzaba con los demás _tengo un mal presentimiento _pensó souta preocupado pero cuando llegaron nunca se esperaron toparse con esta ocena

**Punto de vista de saki**

Todo estaba en silencio solo se escucha leves suspiros y quejidos de dolor en la sala veía a mis tías y a los tontos chicos estaban todos con rasguños y cortadas graves en el sillón se encontraba mi mama aparentemente dormida mientras que kiyoshi y hinata con vendajes en el cuerpo, pasaban sus manos con shakra en el cuerpo de mi mama para curar las zona con sangre no pensé en nada solo corrí asía mi mama junto con souta

**Punto de vista normal**

-oka-san-

saki y souta corrieron con lagrimas en los ojos así sakura, mientras que kenta corrió asía tenten preocupado por todos esos vendajes manchados de sangre y hina y misaki empezaban a llorar preocupadas

_Que paso? _Se preguntaron saki, hina, misaki, souta y kenta

Como si sasuke les hubiese leído la memoria les dijo lo ocurrido sin olvidar ningún detalle esto solo aumento la preocupación de ellos y solo asistieron

-Ino, tenten, hinata díganme exactamente de qué pergaminos hablaban los extranjeros?- pregunto serio shikamaru analizando las reacciones, las nombradas solo vaciaron sus emociones de su rostro

-no creo que necesiten saberlo- sentencio tenten

- y como planean que les ayudemos si no ponen nada de su parte!- grito neji fastidiado

-en primer lugar nunca les pedimos su ayuda-grito hinata enojada

-pero la necesitan y nosotros quieran o no les vamos a ayudar- hablo naruto

-mira naruto nosotras no somos la nijas débiles y ilusas que conocían antes y ya estamos bastantes grandecitas como para cuidarnos solas- grito ino

-pues no lo parece siguen pesando que ustedes podrán manejarlo todo solas sin medir sus consecuencias- dijo sasuke

-te puedes callar de una vez cola de pollo no estoy de humor para soportar tu voz- grito un enojadísimo souta mientras miraba inquisitivamente a sasuke

-hey niño no calles a el teme nomas por que le veas la cara de estúpido- hablo naruto defendiendo a sasuke mientras este se enojaba mas

-óyeme no le hables a si a souta rubio con sonrisa idiota- le contestaba hina a naruto

-si mejor cállate peli teñido- gritaba misaki apoyando a hina

-rubio de sonrisa idiota? Peli teñido?- gritaba naruto indignado

-nos van a decir si o no sobre los mendigos pergaminos- grito shikamaru ya arto de estas discusiones absurdas

-que parte de "no" no has entendido- grito ino, tenten y hinata

Mientras todos explotaban gritándose unos a otros en una pelea que no tenia sentido

-cállense!- grito kyoshi con una mirada asesina callando a todos -que no pueden ver que no es el momento ni el lugar- grito kyoshi señalando como saki no paraba de llorar agarrando el brazo de su mama

-mama despierta mama no me dejes- gritaba saki aferrando sus manos en el brazo de sakura

-hermana tranquila ella va a despertar- decía souta abrazando a saki _tiene que despertar_ pensó souta preocupado

Mientras todos veían tristes la escena

-kyoshi tiene razón no es el momento ni el lugar- decía serio neji

-si la tengo- hablo de forma brisca y fría kyoshi

-regresaremos mañana- confirmo shikamaru frunciendo ligeramente el ceño saliendo por la puerta junto con neji

-sasuke ven no te puedes quedar- dijo naruto al ver que sasuke no se movia de su lugar

-hmn- dijo serio sasuke mientras miraba por última vez a sakura

…

**Punto de vista de hinata**

Cuando los chicos se fueron yo, tenten y ino nos miramos seriamente y fuimos a mi cuarto para hablar a solas

-tenemos que decirles- hablo seria tenten –neji va a seguir investigando lo conozco-

-no creo que tengamos que hacer las cosas precipitadas tenemos que esperar a ver si sakura despierta- les dije a las chicas _no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepiente_

-y si no despierta pronto?- pregunto temerosa ino

-ino!- gritamos yo y tenten –no pienses eso tiene que despertar vas a ver-

**Fin de punto de vista de hinata**

**Puno de vista normal**

-saki tienes que dormir- hablo kenta rompiendo el silencio

-quiero estar junto a mi mama- dijo saki seria sin ninguna emoción

-hermana kenta tienes razón quieres que mañana cuando mi mama te vea se preocupe?- dijo souta con una sonrisa a lo que saki se emociono levantándose yéndose a su cuarto para dormir y despertar lo antes posible

Al ver a saki subiendo las escaleras souta quito su sonrisa en eso entra hinata para ver por última vez en el día a sakura

-o niños que hacen aquí? Dejen descansa sakura para que despierte más rápido- dijo hinata con una sonrisa tranquilizando casi todos y yéndose a sus cuartos excepto souta que se quedo en el mismo lugar

-tía dime la verdad ¿no crees que mañana despierte verdad?- dijo souta sin levantar la vista hinata al ver esto decidió decirle la verdad

-no souta no creo que despierte mañana, pero ya vete a dormir que mañana vas a la escuela- dijo hinata al ver que souta se fue soltó unas lagrimas _sakura despierta _

**Al día siguiente **

Saki se ve abriendo los ojos lentamente al abrirlos se levanta y corre al cuarto de sakura se sube arriba de la cama y mueve el bulto de la cama entuciasta

-mama tuve una pesadilla horrible tú estabas ahí y estabas en coma pero eso ya paso verdad mama?- dice saki muy feliz al destapar la cobija ve una almohada saki empieza a llorar silenciosamente abrazando la cobija y oliendo el inolvidable perfume de su mama

**Una semana después**

Una semana había pasado desde que sakura no se despertaba la casa no era la misma nadie era el mismo saki, souta y sasuke eran los más afectados aunque los últimos dos trataban de no demostrarlo y saki era como una muerta en vida solo se levantaba iba a la escuela y comía poco, todos extrañaban infinitamente a sakura

-saki come mas, apenas y tocaste tu comida- le dijo misaki a saki esta solo se levanto y se fue mientras todos miraban por donde salió

-souta ve a hablar con tu hermana- le sugirió hinata a souta este solo negó con la cabeza

-no me habla solo se queda mirando a el espació- dijo souta con voz cebrada a lo que kenta asistió

_Sakura/tia/mama despierta pronto todo es gris y triste _pensaron todos los presentes en la mesa

…

En el cuarto de sakura se ve a sakura tendida pálida y inmóvil cuando de repente tiembla su dedo meñique

…

Entran shikamaru, naruto, neji y sasuke por la puerta de la casa los demás al sentir su presencia se van a la puerta a recibirlos

-como esta sakura?- pregunto sasuke a lo que hinata niega con la cabeza –ya veo- dice bajando la vista y guardando silencio

-chicas yo sé que no es el momento pero es urgente que sepamos donde estuvieron en este tiempo fuera de konoha- menciona shikamaru

-este es un momento difícil para ustedes y nosotros- dice naruto serio y con los ojos tristes por sakura su casi hermanita esto sorprendió a varios

-chicos no podemos decirles nada la más afectada fue sakura y ella tendrá que decírselos si quiere- responde tenten a lo que souta asiente y saki solo estaba inmóvil sasuke al ver a saki y souta así en ese estado le dolió en lo profundo de su alma _porque me siento así?_

-ahora vallase de aquí- menciona de una forma fría hinata al pensar que no les consideraban confiables

-hinata es serio que nos digan los chacras de esos sujetos se esta acercando no tardaran en llegar en menos de 2 días- dice neji serio

-que no entienden que se…- pero la vos de hinata fue cortada por otra voz

-creo que les tenemos que decir- dice nada menos que sakura, saki al verla abrió los ojos

-mama!- grito saki con lagrima en los ojos mientras la abrasaba como si se fuera a desvanecer _por favor que no sea un sueño _

Sakura recibió a saki con un abrazo – ya hija estoy aquí y no me voy a ir- dice mientras calmaba a saki que no paraba de murmurar "no me dejes"

Souta no se quedo atrás ni los demás que fueron a abrazarla shikamaru y neji miraban la escena enternecidos

Mientras que sasuke no cabía de felicidad viendo a su hermosa peli rosa despierta…

…

-akane nos acercamos a konoha- dice la daiki mirando a la pelirroja mientras que esta sonreía de una forma misteriosa y burlona _no tardare sakurita _pensó acelerando el paso

…

**sé que fue muy poco pero quería actualizar lo antes posible me perdonan?**

**Pobre de las chicas no les dejo tener paz no?**

**Comentes porfa por cada comentario salvamos el medio ambiente sus hijos les agradecerán xD y grasia por poner de favorito esta historia :DDD**


	12. explicaciones parte I

**Espero no a verme tardado mucho -.-" la escuela me tiene muy ocupada lo siento a si que aproveche las vacaciones **

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo: D**

…

En una sala se ve a los 4 chicos sentados en un sillón en frente de ellos están hinata, ino y tenten igualmente sentadas se nota un clima tenso

-niños dejen que los adultos puedan hablar si?- les dijo dulcemente a los niños y estos asistieron menos souta y saki que seguían abrasando las piernas de su mama negándose a soltarlas

- por favor déjenos solos no me voy a mover si?- les prometió estos asistieron con duda y se fueron o eso pensaron ya que souta, saki, kenta, misaki y hina se quedaron atrás de la puerta escondidos tratando de escuchar la conversación

-sakura estás segura que nos vas a decir?- le dijo sasuke

-no estoy segura de nada- le contesto sakura – todo paso cuando conocimos a kaede-

…

_**Flashback**_

_Se ve a sakura, hinata, tenten e ino en un pequeño pueblo enfrente de un hotel mientras estas trataban de recuperar el aire_

_-aquí nos quedamos si? Estoy muy cansada ya no aguanto mas- decía ino mientras señalaba el hotel enfrente de ellas a lo que las demás solo asistieron cuando iban a entrar vieron a un anciana de baja estatura recargada en un poste mientras esta trataba de levantar una bolsa de compras se veía realmente cansada _

_-esperen ya vengo- dijo sakura mientras se acercaba a aquella anciana –disculpe si quiere le puedo ayudar- señalo sakura la bolsa de compras_

_-gracias pequeña pero puedes en tu estado?- pregunto esta señalando el plano abdomen de sakura_

_-como supo que estaba enba- no termino a frase sakura por que kaede interrumpió –embarazada, por el brillo de tus ojos pequeña cuando tienes mi edad es fácil de notar esto- dijo la dulce anciana mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa_

_-sí creo que si jeje, no se preocupe soy más fuerte de lo que parezco- dijo sakura a tiempo que agarraba la bolsa – como se llama?- pregunto sakura_

_-kaede pequeña- dijo esta_

_-mucho gusto kaede-san entonces donde le llevo la bolsa?- pregunto sakura_

_-bueno si insistes a mi casa pero ayúdame a bajar lo demás- dijo esta_

_-lo demás?- pregunto sakura desconcertada_

_- si las demás bolsas- _

_-donde están?- pregunto buscando a los alrededores_

_-arriba- dijo kaede_

_-arriba?- pronuncio sakura al tiempo que subía la vista y ver que arriba de el poste avía 20 bolsas de compras equilibradas en el poste – pero como es que pudo subirl- no termino de decir sakura al ver a la anciana arriba de el poste bajando otra bolsa con agilidad_

_-las puse ahí para mantenerlas a salvo mientras iba por el ladrón que me avía quitado mi bolsa- dijo esta de una forma inocente mientras se le dibújame una sonrisa al recordar como dejo al pobre ladrón - pero era muy rápido a sí que lo tuve que perseguir por todo el pueblo y ya no estoy para esos trotes- dijo esta como si fuese la cosa más normal al tiempo que a sakura se forman dos gotas en su cabeza y una cara de incredulidad _

_-bueno entonces déjeme llamo a mis amigas para que me ayuden – dijo esta mientras entraba a el hotel y sacaba a patadas a sus "dulces" amigas _

_-pero sakura estoy muy cansada tu puedes con eso- dijo ino mientras era arrastrada por las piernas junto a tenten y hinata estas solo se dejaron llevar no se iba a oponer pero al parecer sakura no lo noto_

_-ino me ayudaras verdad?- dijo sakura con una sonrisa que era todo lejos de algo inocente se notaba su aura de si-no-me-ayudas-lo-pagaras-caro _

_-hai-i- dijo esta, temerosa por su joven pero muy joven según ella vida_

_Kaede solo se rio ante la escena_

…

_-y a si es como pude taclear a el emperador de china cuando tenía solo 12 años- termino de contar su historia kaede a lo que las chicas solo exclamaron sorpresa y admiración_

_-sugoi kaede-san- pronuncio hinata mientras las demás asistían_

_-lo se lo sé soy una caja de sorpresas- dijo kaede mientras asía una pose chula –quien no me admiraría jojo- _

_-jeje y donde le dejamos esto kaede-san- pregunto tenten_

_-hai en la cocina por favor pequeña- contesto kaede en eso se le opacaron los ojos- no se para que compro tanta comida si solo vivo yo en esta enorme casa –_

_-y su esposo kaede-san?-pregunto ino _

_-el murió hace ya años pequeña ooo mi amado Sebastián lo quería tanto – dijo esta mientras sacaba una foto de el_

_-y no tuvo hijos?- pregunto sakura_

_-no nunca pudimos tener hijos – contesto_

_-tranquila kaede-san cuando quiera podemos venir a visitarla el hotel no esta tan lejos de aquí- dijo hinata mientras las otras asistían_

_-y por qué no se quedan aquí con migo la casa tiene muchos cuartos aparte les e agarrado aprecio pequeñas y no voy a permitir que se queden en un hotel mientras estén embarazadas- dijo esta_

_-pero no seriamos molesta?- dijo tenten_

_-para nada es más me harían un gran favor- _

_-entonces por favor cuide bien de nosotras- dijo a sakura mientras le asía una reverencia de agradecimiento junto a las demás_

_-kaede-san no quiero ser atrevida pero usted es una mujer muy fuerte acaso fue ninja?- pregunto tenten_

_-o si cuando era joven me convertí en anbu con el nombre de "la dragona negra" –_

_-entonces etto emm podría entrenarnos?- pregunto con pena hinata_

_-claro! Estaré más que gustosa pero eso será cuando den a luz no quiero que sufran un asiente- _

_**Fin de flashback**_

…

-así fue como conocimos a kaede poco después llego kiyoshi y kaede quiso que se quedara- dijo sakura al recordar como kaede casi forzó a kiyoshi a quedarse – pero todo se complico mas cuando…

…

_-ya solo falta un mes para que des a luz no hinata-chan?- pregunto ino_

_-si- exclamo ansiosa hinata_

_-yo cada vez que pienso en eso me da nervios jeje- dijo tenten – y tu sakura?-_

_- moo claro que estoy nerviosa- dijo sakura sonrojada_

_-jeje te ves tan mona sonrojada sakura- le contesto tenten – donde deje la cámara?-_

_-la tengo yo jaja ave sakura dame tu mejor sonrisa- dijo ino mientras agarraba la cámara y tomaba una foto _

_-wisk- sakura al sentir un gran dolor se doblego y agarro de una mesa _

_- sakura-sama que tienes!- grito un alarmado kiyoshi mientras la cargaba_

_-kaede! Kaede!- gritaba hinata_

_- que paso oo santo cielos- gritaba kaede al tiempo que revisaba a sakura –recuéstala- kiyoshi obedeció_

_-ya paso – dijo sakura mientras respiraba y se calmaba_

_-salgan pequeñas y tu también kiyoshi- ordeno kaede y estos obedecieron_

_Cuando salió kaede les dijo a que sakura casi tenías un aborto _

…

-no puede ser- dijo saki sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando atrás de la puerta

-saki tranquila nos descubrirán- dijo hina dándole a yumi –aparte preocuparas a yumi- dijo mientras sakura agarraba a yumi y se tranquilizaba

…

_-sakura o el bebe no sobrevivirán a el parto – dijo con pesar kaede_

_-no puede ser – exclamo tenten mientras hinata y ino lloraban _

_-tiene que haber algo que podamos a ser- dijo kiyoshi con la cara seria y un vos sin emociones pero en sus ojos se notaba su preocupación_

_-solo queda una cosa apero es demasiado riesgosa- dijo kaede_

_-cuál es?- pregunto ino_

_-el ritual-dijo kaede – solo eso puede darle la suficiente fuerza para que sakura pueda con el parto pero si sale mal ella podría morir –_

_-no puede ser es la única solución?- pregunto hinata_

_-me temo que si- dijo kaede_

_-pero para esto no se necesitan a 5 personas para transformar a alguien?- pregunto tenten_

_-si – contesto kaede_

_-nosotros somos 5- dijo ino con determinación_

_-sí pero si ustedes ayudan también serán transformadas – dijo kaede viendo sus expresiones_

_-hagámoslo! – dijo con decisión kiyoshi_

_-antes de que acepten tienen que saber que nunca una mujer embarazada se ha visto involucrada a esto no se si sus hijos estarán afectados al estar adentro de ustedes- contesto kaede_

_-yo me arriesgo no me perdonaría si sakura o mis sobrinos mueren y saber que no hice nada para cambiarlo - dijo ino a lo que las demás asistieron_

_-sakura aria lo mismo por nosotros- dijo hinata_

…

_**Ese es todo por este capitulo! Lo siento tanto sé que es muy7 corto pero les prometo que el otro se revelaran más secretos: D **_

_**Comenten plis! Si comentan muchos actualizare más rápido. si hay pocos comentarios me tardare mas **_

_**Aparte por cada comentario se te dará un membrecía gratis a el club "FLPNYEA" (Fans Locas Por Naruto) o si lo prefieren a la fundación "SOYAEA" (Soy Otaku Y Amo El Anime) :3**_

_**Prinsesita100 fuera, paz **_


End file.
